CG Code Geass: Lelouch of the Witches
by ReinZero
Summary: Strike Witches into the setting of Code Geass. An incident six months prior to the start of Code Geass, matters? Or not? Eventually? Certain other factors moving in the background. Dead. Rewrite in progress.
1. Phase 1: Turn 1: The Demon's First Move

**A/N: **It's my first fanfic so… don't kill me over it? The actual crossover portion won't be very obvious until the next chapter. Still deciding whether or not to kill Suzaku (not in the permanent way) or not. The main crossover is Strike Witches and Code Geass (set in CG world), the other two I'll name at the end of the chapter.

*This is the third/updated version of chapter 1. Special thanks to Beta Readers **Darkfire 359, Paper Bullet, UltimateParadox, Mint Pizza Queen, MaverickBuff, KazeNoSakura, **and **The Wistful Bloom.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Strike Witches. Or any other material/series that become present later on.

**Phase 1:**** Turn 1:** The Demon's First Move

* * *

_"By throwing your lot with me, I can guarantee a better chance of survival than on your own. It's a given that Britannia will prosecute the Japanese, who are with their own as opposed to those with a Britannian. In the case of the former, it's likely that you will be forced to live in destroyed remnants of your old country, have little to sustenance upon, and lose more than your pride. However, if you follow me, I can, no, **will** guarantee you far much better. All that I ask of you is your trust and patience, for I **will** destroy Britannia. Yes, I am a former Britannian Prince, but let me ask you this: If you have lost everything important to you twice, would you forgive the culprit once more, knowing that you will be wronged once more? Now then, make your decision."_

Lelouch Vi Britannia - August 11, 2010 a.t.b.

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

I stand at the centre of the party room, two attendants off to the sides and the ladies off to my right. Nearby them stands my younger sister, Natalie, her blond haired knight A... something… and the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski. There is the media crew as well, but only because my role as Viceroy require me to fulfill certain public duties. Sometimes they're beneficiary to myself as well, so I tolerate them.

"Your Highness!" A chubby soldier cuts across the room towards me, gathering much unneeded attention.

The general of my forces… Bartley, was it? Ah, yes. That bumbling fool. I've told him before not to appear before me in public, but he never listens. Instead, he comes to me about every little thing. Well, at least he's better than those self-serving types.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but…" The uncouthly balding head of the general leans close to me and his voice drops to a whisper. "Terrorists have stolen the containers containing the subjects of Code-R."

"You fool!" I glare at the bumbling idiot.

Why now of all times? All those terrorist hunts and dispatches… wasted.

I quickly glance over to the side. Good, neither of those girls heard. Only if she wasn't here.

"Th-the police have been told it's just medical equipment. If we scramble the entire army, there'll be records..." says the fool.

Of course there would be. Any idiot would know that. But there's no choice.

Just how am I supposed to get around the Knight of Twelve without attracting attention?

Ah, right. If I dispatch my royal guard... and, if it takes too long; destroy the ghettos with the pretext of re-zoning. An excellent plan, if I say so myself.

"Send out my personal forces! The knightmares as well!"

I sigh as the incompetent idiot runs off to relay the orders. After a moment, I head off in the same direction. To the G1 mobile base it is, then. Such a crude thing, not the slightest hint of elegance.

"Brother, is something happening?" My little sister comes up alongside me, her so called 'knight' tailing behind her, and the Knight of Twelve following close by them.

"It's nothing much, Natalie. Just taking care of some matters of state." I say.

"Can I come along too?" asks Natalie. Her violet eyes appear to convey an aura of sorts, pleading me to take her with me.

"No, you can't, Natalie." A sigh escapes me as I shake my head a slightly. "The ghettos are unfit for your presence."

"If it's about my safety… I have Alice to protect me," says Natalie. She refers to her red eyed companion of a knight.

Alice eh…. Right, that's the name of her friend… or Knight. Though I don't see why father lets her have a Number as her Knight. But, it's father's decision, though I doubt he has much faith in her ability, hence sending Monica. Then again, maybe he's suspicious about my actions. Either way, as long as Natalie doesn't come along, Monica won't have an excuse to do so. "Still, no."

"Monica…" Natalie pouts as she turns to the Knight of Twelve for support. Normally I would say it was rather cute of her, but no. Just no. I will not allow father to drag her into this matter.

The blond knight smiles as she speaks. A gentle and soft tone, close to what's expected of a net idol and not anything like a professional killer. "Your Highness, Prince Clovis is only thinking of your safety—"

"But it's safest closest to brother! What if terrorists were to bomb the government building while he's away?" Natalie pouts as her gaze feels like its become a glare.

"That _is_ possible, Your Highness, though the government building is much better defended. I doubt that a minor terrorist group would have enough Witches to pose a threat to the defenses there." says Monica. I swear that while she sweetly reassures Natalie, she's also staring daggers into me.

"Just do as Monica says, Natalie," I say. If father hadn't sent Natalie here as Sub-Viceroy then I wouldn't have to deal with her nagging about coming along. But, I don't really have a choice in that matter.

"Say, Monica, isn't brother being a little suspicious?" muses Natalie. Her brown hair sways to match the movement of her head. It's like a short cape, as her hair only comes down to her waist.

"Agreed, Your Highness," says Monica. She nods rather readily, like an actress reciting her lines from memory, and continues, "Just like the incident six months back."

"Yeah! Isn't that right, Alice?" asks Natalie as she clasps Alice's hands together. She bobs up and down, a little too giddy, I think.

"U-um y-yes Your Highness," says Alice. The girl's blond hair is in some sort of... twin tails, is it? held by a pair of red ribbons. I really don't understand what is with those two blonds and hair ribbons.

"Aliceeee," says Natalie. She stresses the 's' sound like a rubber band until it snaps. I swear she's unconsciously tightening her grip over on her. "I told you to just call me Natalie."

"Bu-bu…but…." stammers Alice. Her face tilts away from my direction, but I guess like a good Number, she knows her place.

"Anyway, I'm coming, brother." states Natalie. She smiles with a kind of pure-hearted innocence unique to her, or maybe that's just the kind that those without bloodstained hands have.

"Understood, Your Highness, then so will I." says Monica. Her expression is quite stoic, or rather, it's only her usual soft expression with an air of professionalism. Either way, I can't make out what she's planning.

Damn it. Damn it all. Why is this happening to me?

"Fine!"

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

No ladder, closed hatch, no exterior view. A transport trailer. Four, no—_five_ boxes and… a skewered sphere? The main package or a decoy…? Probably a containment device.

I take cover behind the containment sphere. A little precaution goes a long way, though in that regard, I probably shouldn't have made an exception for today. Then again, in hindsight it would've been useful to have my Beretta or pocket knife handy if that fat fool chose to be uncooperative. For that, I blame Rivalz and his last minute chess match replacement arrangements.

"Warning- surrender now and you will have a chance to defend yourself in court! Surrender at once!" Then there was a sound, a fast, chattering rumble, and the truck swerves for a moment. "The next rounds will not miss! Surrender at once!"

A hiss, the door to the front cabin opens. No doubt they won't surrender, so trying to negotiate isn't guaranteed. There's the chance they're well armed, not that I'd be capable of overpowering them without my gun, or at least my knife. Unarmed combat isn't a feasible option since I lack sufficient strength to immediately end the engagement. Furthermore, my actions will draw unnecessary attention from the Britannian government, and the last thing I need is to be found out by Clovis or Natalie.

A figure in a light green coat walks pass, pulling off the coat to reveal a sleeveless brown, tight outfit. That confirms it, I'm stuck with terrorists. One is a crimson haired girl around my age. Hmm..? So she had a walkie-talkie of sorts on her coat? Excellent.

"Can you enter the subway through the Azabu route?" she asks loudly.

"Kallen! Let's use '_that_'!" says the girl's comrade. A male voice – probably the driver.

"That would be a massacre!" says the girl. There wasn't a reply. It'd be appropriate to say she was the brains of the duo. Or group. Probably the former.

A massacre? My gaze shifts to the containment device.

So, it's a weapon then... likely a chemical weapon. I glance back to the female terrorist. Kallen? I think I've heard that name before, but where? Then again, maybe it's her alias?

The one called 'Kallen' presses a few buttons, and the metal screen opposite of the door opens.

It opens up… a red KMF, the offhand abbreviation for Knightmare Frame or simply called Knightmare by the army. The terrorist's Knightmare is specifically a Glasgow, a 'obsolete' model by the standards of the Britannian military as it is a fourth generation Knightmare and also the first mass production model, whereas the Sutherland is a fifth generation mass produced Knightmare. But a fourth generation KMF like the Glasgow is still a sufficient countermeasure to conventional forces.

Still, it's impressive for a couple of terrorists, though, the paint job… was that really necessary? I'm sure it won't go three times faster just because they painted it red.

For them to have a Knightmare, they'd need support and funding from somewhere. That's not something your average run-of-the-mill terrorist would have. Sure, they might have stolen it, but then the cost would have been their own members. But given their brazen, daytime theft… no, it's not stolen. If it were, they wouldn't be acting so recklessly.

The back of the truck opens as the Glasgow fires one of its two slash harkens. A pursuer explodes; the others scatter as the shutters open the rest of the way, with the KMF leaping out onto the road. I make a break for the shutters, but they seal shut as I reach them. Damn, it'd seem I've neglected my physical constitution a little too much.

I take a seat on a container. It wouldn't do to fall over from a swerve and knock myself out. Now that I'm seated, I take my cell phone out and flip it open... Only 'that' backup is connecting. The darkness and feel would suggest we're in the old subway system. I don't know where we're going but… it's clear they have no other option.

I close my phone and pocket it. Yes, the situation's quite clear. The army should be moving in soon… so I'll be taking this. I take the transmitter in the coat the girl left behind and pocket it; no need to waste potential assets.

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

Geh, what's taking them so long? With those three here, I can't give or receive orders freely… And if knowledge about her gets out… I'll be killed, Natalie and Mother disinherited.

"They haven't found them yet?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but it's taking longer than expected." says Bartley.

"Your Highness, I will oversee the operations from the field then," says Monica.

"No. There's no need. But if you wish to prepare in case of an emergency…" I suggest.

"… I'll be with the Special Envoy should you need to contact me," says Monica. She quickly strides out of the command deck before I can reply. Well, that's convenient. Maybe a little too convenient.

I sigh inwardly. The main problem is gone. Now then, time for an excuse. "We'll be commencing the planned urban renewal. Also, dispatch the Witches…"

"U-ah understood, Your Highness," stutters Bartley.

"As the third prince of the empire, I, Clovis La Britannia, order you," I stand and motion with my right hand. "Destroy the Shinjuku ghetto!"

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Two figures are by two trucks belonging to the Special Envoy. Specifically, Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy. The rear of both trucks are half opened.

"Not there?" asks Lloyd.

"It looks like he's gone to the front line," says Cecile.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?"

"What should we do?"

"We steam rolled our way in here but without a Devicer..." Lloyd frowns as he dangles a gold activation key by its white strap. The key resembles a USB device with three sets of 'w' styled wings jutting outwards from the centre.

"Earl Asplund, that machine, it's called the Lancelot, correct?" Monica as she approaches.

"L-lady Kruszewski?" stammers Cecile. The assistant with hair a certain shade of blue, specifically ultramarine, pauses for a moment, seemingly reaffirming the appearance of the Knight of Twelve before continuing in a composed, clear tone, "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Yes, that's right." Lloyd blinks twice and a smile forms on his face as he turns to face Monica. The next moment, the lavender-haired scientist jumps off from his perch on the rear bumper of the borrowed trailer as he smiles. "How may I interest you, Miss Kruszewski?"

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

The truck slammed into something, or maybe the driver slammed down on the breaks. Either way, it stopped. The side shutters slide open. He's not serious…

Panel… Where is it..? Wait, there isn't one? Those sparks, a malfunction? If I run, then… no. Ah, there's the panel… I stare at what appears to be a nine digit keypad panel for the spherical container. This… isn't a weapon container. It's too… simple.

A humming sound. Then, a blinding light emits from the container. I raise my arm to obstruct my field of vision. The light dies down two or three seconds later. On the ground next to the open vessel is a girl with long, green hair, bound in the typical Britannian prisoner's garment.

Their objective is her then. The container doesn't matter, I can make use of it later…. Now then, how should I proceed? Leave the girl as bait or keep her around? Then again, maybe she's a friend of _that girl_. A stretch, but plausible.

I make quick work of the bindings. They're not too hard compared to the stuff Sayoko's training lessons entail and it's far easier unzipping a straight-jacket from the outside rather than with one's hands bounded.

By now the army's probably in position…. I think I'll make this retrieval a lot harder than they expected. The more resources tied up and subsequently lost in the retrieval, the better the odds of my escape. I leave the girl inside the truck and continue down the subway.

As I run, I draw my phone from its place and flip it open. Upon entering the menu screen, I select the all too innocent 'set-up' page. A password lock appears, a security precaution I set-up myself that would send all incorrect inputs directly to the actual set-up page as if the whole thing was just a silly prank. Immediately, I enter the password, 'Nunnally'. Summarily, the set-up page doesn't appear, instead a… 'special' list of contacts appears on the screen, organized no differently from a normal contact page.

I highlight the one labeled 'Orange' and hit call. It's a code name for a loyal follower of mine, and previously of my mother. It rings for four seconds before connecting, enough time for him to secure privacy. "'Orange'? This is 'L'."

"'Your Highness! What seems to be the matter?"

"What is the army doing right now, and where?"

"My prince, a moment ago Prince Clovis ordered the deployment of the Witches and the destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"I see… so it's that serious?" I mutter. Does that mean...? "What are the rebel forces composed of?"

"Your highness, you don't mean to say you're—"

"Just answer the question, 'Orange'."

"Y-yes, Your Highness. One red Glasgow and… there's a Witch on their side! Geh!" Several beeps, probably belonging to damage or ejection. A split second later, I hear, "I'm ejecting. Please be careful, Your Highness."

"Yes. Very well then, please watch yourself, 'Orange'." I end the call and slide my phone back into my pocket as I approach stairs leading out of the subway. A Witch and that red Glasgow eh? Instinctively, I crouch and edge up slowly. Gunshots. A crying child. More gunshots… and footsteps? Behind me— I turn. It's that girl from the capsule. I motion to her to be quiet.

But it wasn't meant to be. My phone rings. Only one person would call at a time like this. Damn it, Shirley. I reject the call, but it's too late. The damage is already done.

A pair of rough hands grab me and slam me against the nearby wall. They release me and back away, boasting before the kill. If only that girl wasn't here. No, could it be—is she related to that girl?

There are nine Britannian soldiers present. One is their CO, and from their attire, they're not grunts. Two are restraining the girl, quite poorly at that. They're likely Clovis' retrieval squad... no, rather they're members of his royal guard. Excellent. "Tut tut tut. A Britannian student playing terrorist. I have to say though, you did well as a student, getting this far. The mark of a Britannian no doubt. But unfortunately, your life is now over."

"Really now," I scoff. Without my knife or gun, it's time to take a gamble. Will the girl act or not? I think, yes, she will. Just like _that_ time, even if the girl in question is not the same person as the one that time, both share the distinction of pursuit by Britannian forces, with their main pursuers not being of the regular military.

Though Clovis' royal guard is a poor substitute for an Irregular squad backed by competent KMF pilots like the Knight of Twelve, the Purist faction or one of the experimental AWDs, aka Armored Witch Division.

Besides, why else would she have come after me under this kind of situation when she wasn't even conscious at the time I was present? It's too convenient, like a coincidence. But there is no such thing as a coincidence, unless it's arranged beforehand... Though it wouldn't be a coincidence then. "Then shoot. With a single shot, can you do it?"

"Of course. Now die." The officer shoots.

"Don't kill him!" The girl breaks free from their grasp and interposes herself between the bullet and myself. Oh, a shot to the head.

"I would have loved to keep her alive," says the officer. From his tone alone, one can guess why. And it's not solely due to orders. The girl's death doesn't seem to have weighted on his mind at all… therefore his orders probably didn't state she _must_ be alive.

"The story will go like this, the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out, however the hostage had already been tortured to death. How does that sound Mr. Student?"

I drop down to check her pulse. Hmm? One moment there is a pulse, the next there isn't. This phenomenon repeats. It's like her body can't make up its mind.

A sudden movement, her hand seizes my wrist. The world shifts into grey for an instant, then black with tendrils of blue lightning chained upon my limbs. _You don't want this to end, do you? _A flash of lighting like in circuitry. The world fades to white, then spirals down through a cable in a blue hive-like pattern.

_You appear to have a reason for living_. _If you had power, you could live?_ White again, then a horizon between two black circles. _I'll make a contract with you. In exchange for power, you must grant one wish of mine. If you enter into this contract, you will live as a human, while living unlike any other human. A different providence, a different time, a different life._

Feathers shower down and everything fades to white. Several images flash by and it's the cable again. _The power of the king will isolate you._ Blue becomes green, green becomes yellow, yellow to pink, and back to blue and repeat once more. _If you are prepared for it._

A flash, five figures atop a temple structure in the clouds. Him. Charles Zi Britannia! "The Ragnarok Connection? The myth is beginning again?" his voice rumbles in my ears.

Let's see if this works. I scream into the strangeness, "Very well, I accept your contract!"

But… how? A surprised tone, but it's over. A failure, then, but that's fine.

The world fades back to how it was, the wall of the ghetto building behind me, and the nine members of Clovis' royal guard in front of me. With that interference out of the way, I stand up. "So, how about I correct your mistake?"

"Oh?" muses the captain of the royal guard. "Is that all you have to say?"

"How hard is it to kill a student?" I ask. It's another rhetorical question, but I don't expect a Britannian to know any better. "Or have you realized that the only people who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?"

The captain begins to tremble, not in anger or laughter, but in fear. The fear of the unknown, like why an average student would be unfazed by death and confident of his victory. He mumbles something; his voice trembles and the words come out incoherent. Fitting for someone like him.

"Very well then, my move." I raise my hand over my left eye and sweep outward to a ninety degree angle. "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands all of you, serve me."

The nine royal guard members drop to their knees immediately and face down to the ground. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Hahahaha," I laugh. Excellent, even if they're just mere pawns.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's chapter 1. The crossover will be more apparent starting next chapter. And there's a few points I'd like to point out, in this AU crossover, Lelouch makes use of his charm/allure towards girls to his advantage (by logical conclusion the harem route is most probable). After all, to take on an empire spanning 1/3rd of the world he has to make use of everything at his disposal.

Second, I'll be taking some liberty with the witches, in terms of personality due to setting adaptation.

Third, is magic in regards to age, and the Neuori. All three points will be demonstrated in later chapters, how late is a different matter.

Also, given the presence of witches… the JLF is far more powerful than it is in canon, the same with the EU, and to the least degree, the Chinese Federation. OC/Character suggestions are welcome *due to fact that sticking too many big names (er aces) into the same area/location over a 'small' matter would be horribly inconsistent. I'm planning on enlarging their roles (and by extension the JLF's lifespan) so if there's an idea you want to pitch, I'll consider them. Note, due to the lack of a counterpart America in Code Geass, Liberion witches will be deputing under Britannia.

So then, any character (non-OC) you want to show up earlier? And that reminds me, I still need to arrange a minimal total of 4 witches on Lelouch's end (reason will be apparent next chapter) and pick out another to fill the 'terrorist' role. Suzaku will appear next chapter, maybe I shouldn't give him the Lancelot... And the 6 months ago reference will be chaptered… later. Also, no, before you ask, 'N' is technically not an OC, though OC stand-in, yes. Oh and the Death Note references aren't intentional.

I keep forgetting to say that… Lelouch's Geass is different from Canon. Also that, I won't be scripting out who's affect or not, so you'll have to base it off their actions. I will say this though, excluding the obvious ones at the end, there is already one other victim and that, it's overkill for small/simple stuffs and only works once per target.

Oh right. I'll also be using IS – Infinite Stratos… later on to supplement things. Also trying to decide whether to use Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Kore wa Zombie desu ka? for later purposes or to supplement things, but primarily for a solid reason for the change in regards to how magic is limited per person and by age in Strike Witches (which doesn't make much sense to me).


	2. Phase 1: Turn 2: The Demon's Fangs

**A/N: **Due to the issue of trying to keep alliances/allegiances intact as possible (and by extension character relationship/such)... initially with some exceptions. Also I'm going to borrow characters from a few other series to fill the lull/gap (just one so far this chapter). Also, the primary crossover will be more apparent starting…now.

I'll answer/clear up two points right now (also part-semi-reply to Asukaforever92).

I've written other stuff (not fanfic) in third and first person respectively. Just I find first person flows better than third person and more expressive of the character's inner thoughts. Then again, I find that third person transitions better between different combatants in a large scale battle. It's the same reason why I use present tense over past tense (ie. say instead of said).

Shirley (Yeager) in SW canon is from the counterpart of the U.S., which in CG, never came into being. And instead, it is the replacement for mainland Britannia (the islands themselves fit as 'homeland' designation). While Lynn is of the Britannian Commonwealth, specifically Canda, which is apart of mainland Britannia in CG. *Yes I looked around the wikia for both series and Wikipedia* It isn't a moot point though, just (unfortunately) blunted.

*This is the third/updated version of chapter 2. Special thanks to Beta Reader **Darkfire 359, UltimateParadox, Mint Pizza Queen, MaverickBuff, KazeNoSakura,** and **The Wistful Bloom.**

**Phase 1: Turn 2:** The Demon's Fangs

* * *

_"For all you know, I might as well be telling a lie. However, the truth is more powerful than a lie as it is undeniable. Then again, I suppose I could be telling you part of the truth. But it is up to you to decide whether or not I'm telling the truth or not. Though, if you let your emotions cloud your judgment, you will make a decision you will regret for the rest of your life. That is something I would like to avoid for your sakes. Why? Because I am already a dead man. You are not. I do not wish for you to condemn your fellow countrymen to that fate because of your selfish decision."_

Lelouch Vi Britannia - August 11, 2010 a.t.b.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

"You there, shoot him," I order one of the Royal Guardsman. *_Bang! Bang! Bang!* _It's carried out rather casually, like a predetermined event. "Now scatter and return to the G1… and kill Clovis. Eliminate those who attempt to stop you and upon completion say 'Nippon Banzai'. Then, commit suicide. However, do not harm Natalie."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The remaining eight Guardsmen salute before scattering away in different directions.

A few seconds later, a Knightmare comes by, specifically a Sutherland. It turns its attention towards me. The headpiece retracts diagonally in all four directions, deploying its fact-sphere sensor. A male voice resounds through its speakers.

"What happened here? What is a Britannian student like you doing here? Answer me, or…."

I raise my hands liken to a surrender. Now, to lie my ass off. "My name is Alan Spencer; my father is a duke. My ID is in my breast pocket. After you confirm my identity I'd like to request your protection."

The Knightmare's cockpit slides open… it seems an orange haired male, roughly a young adult is the pilot. He doesn't seem too bright, really, but maybe that's just my biased opinion. The pilot descends to the ground and draws a pistol, leveling it at me as he approaches.

Should I just get rid of him? Hmm…

Heh?

An aerial figure enters my line of sight, a Witch. It's easy to identify one with an equipped Strike Unit, as a Striker Unit is a pair of mechanical propeller device built around a Magic Engine, which in turn makes use of a Witch's innate magic. Though given they use magic it'd seem more fitting to call them Mages, but apparently the name 'Witch' stuck from the time of the witch-hunts or alternatively known as witch trials. One could say that it's one of the many reasons why the military aren't exactly keen on the idea of accepting Witches into the military.

Hmm… the Witch's incoming angle appears to- no, _is_ heading in my general direction. From what I can make out, she's not part of the Britannian forces. Therefore she must be that Witch 'Orange' mentioned. Given an open cockpit— Oh, no, no, no, no, she better _not_ steal it!

Ah, right. As a Britannian myself— ah, fine. "You, serve me."

"Yes… sir," says the orange-haired Britannian.

As the Witch draws near, I can make out her general appearance. She has black hair extending down to her shoulders along with fairly mute silver fox ears and tail.

Her attire consists little more than, from what I can see, the standard JLF Witch uniform, carrying a machine gun of sorts, a sheathed katana at the waist, and, of course, a Striker Unit that I haven't seen before.

That was the threat to my Knightmare theft. Though the question is, why is there a Witch affiliated with the JLF here? This could prove problematic-

"Hey, you! Don't steal what's taken!" I dash towards the Sutherland. Compared to a Witch's Striker Engines, there's little chance of me outpacing the Witch. But it's better than not trying.

"Eh? A Britannian… student? What do you mean by that?" she calls as she arrives next to the Knightmare.

"I need that more than you do!"

Wait, have I seen her before..? ...Recently..? No. So that means-

"Hm? Why should I let you have it? You're with them, after all." She hovers in place and levels her machine gun at me.

"Let me ask you this: Would I go back on what I said seven years ago?" I ask, calling upon memories of far different times. "After placing my life then in the hands of those whom my… 'father' took everything from?" The parental word leaves a foul taste in my mouth, but it's unavoidable right now.

My pace slows to a moderate, but firm approach towards the Knightmare.

"You… Vi Britannia?" The Witch's eyes widen. She gives ground for a moment, her grip on her weapon slackens, and it drops to her side, held on only by the strap over her shoulder. The girl brings her hand to the hilt of her katana. She makes to say another word but stops. It'd appear she's remembering our current situation, or so one would hope, but there's a greater chance that she's reassessing her options.

"I can secure a victory for the terrorists. Unless you wish for them to be wiped out?" I tell her.

"We are not terrorists!" she protests, "And what can a single student do, anyway?"

"'_Honorable rebels'_ then. As to your question, I can lead and command. Your _'honorable cause'_ has no capable commander at the present, or am I wrong?" So she's no longer with the JLF. Why and when isn't important… yet.

She bites her lower lip and glares at me. It's understandable. After all, I'm stating the fact from a certain point of view, namely mine. Getting innocent civilians caught up in one's fight is hardly honorable. Also, if they had had a capable commander, then this mess wouldn't have occurred in the first place.

Her fox ears jut up suddenly as though someone has tased her. But given our circumstances, she probably hears approaching hostiles.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock. Time waits for no one, Miss Witch." I turn to the Geassed pilot. "Key, code, name."

The pilot shakes his head. "Kewell Soresi. It is still inside, Your Majesty."

I grab the line as it begins to retract into the Knightmare. "Pilot, act like nothing happened here except that your Knightmare has been stolen by terrorists."

Kewell nods, a bit slowly, then answers. "Yes… sir."

The black haired Witch blinks twice and grips her katana. She pulls it for a second before sliding it back in. It'd seem she's restraining herself a little. "What did you-"

"Think of it as something similar to magic, yet decisively not," I explain. "Catch on yet?"

She frowns and glares at me. Her hand leaves the hilt of her katana. She exhales deeply, then replies, "… Fine. But you better keep your word, or else. We'll… continue this later."

"Sure… Q-1." I enter the cockpit and close it. Its screens light up brilliantly, a most fantastic display. A few flashing points on a radar catch my attention. Three incoming Knightmares? The stationary position must've been suspicious. The external speakers are still active, good. I disable my IFF transmitter, but not the reception and mute my Knightmare's communicator.

"For the duration of the operation, address me as… Zero."

"Understood."

Now to begin my counterattack— "Q-1…"

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

"How hard is it to get rid of a Witch and an outdated model?" I slam my fist down on the armrest of the throne-esque chair.

"Y-Your Highness, they're nothing in the face of our advance. We've already covered fifty percent of the ghetto," stutters Bartley.

The useless fool. A general who can't lead doesn't deserve his position. If things don't improve, I'll take command. After all, Elevens can't win against a Prince of Britannia.

"Laszlo's unit l-lost…," reports an officer.

"Reinforcements?"

Did I just say that out loud? Terrorists having reinforcements? What a bad joke.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

"I'm at the western exit. Now what, Zero?" asks Q-1.

"The packages will arrive in a moment. Hitch a ride," I tell her.

A supply train of Sutherlands is en route to the western exit now… So now to the next part.

"You! The one in the Glasgow! Head to the western exit!"

"W-Who are you? How did you get—" stammers the pilot of the Glasgow. 'Kallen' was it? Or was it something similar sounding? It makes little difference.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win, trust me!" If you don't want to that's fine. I have alternative means of securing my escape and safety. You are but a potential piece, a possible addition to my set. Though it'd certainly be a _waste_ not to take some measures to obtain _another_ valuable piece. Besides, my personal stock of officially non-existent Sutherlands will arrive in a few moments.

"Win?"

I let go of the button on the terrorist's transmitter. Now that I think about it, it's just a walkie-talkie. Cheap, yet practical. But in any case, this should secure my escape route in case things go irrevocably wrong.

As such, I make a speed dial on my phone, and it connects almost immediately. "Sayoko, please get the girls and head for the Shinjuku ghetto. Your orders are to secure an escape route to the west. Make sure your identities are covered."

"Yes, Lelouch-sama."

"Thank you." I end the call and slip my phone back into my pocket. I know for a fact that Sayoko won't need to be told twice.

"Hey! What should I do now?" demands 'Kallen'.

The red Glasgow and the 'unofficially' hijacked train, (since a few months ago), come into view in a collision course. Her pursuers are a pair of Sutherlands and a Witch. I press the button on the walkie-talkie, a smile on my lips.

"In return for believing in me, I'll help you win. Jump on top of it."

"Right!" The girl does exactly that, though the angle and height of the jump is… a bit surprising for a Glasgow. I doubt it has the modifications to allow an average pilot to do that. I've either found an admirable engineer or a top-notch pilot.

The leading Sutherland meets the train headlong and pushes against it, slowing it down to a screeching halt. The second attempts to jump while the Witch accelerates, breaking their formation. Perfect. I fire the assault rifle of my Sutherland at the cab unit.

My target isn't the cab unit, nor is it the jumping Sutherland. The Witch banks upwards, but she's too late. My shots rip through the lower portion of her Striker Unit, taking out its propellers and crippling the unit.

"Q-1, take out those Knightmares. Capture that Witch. Kill her if it's not possible."

The jumping Sutherland's pilot never lands the machine, as Q-1 bisects its cockpit with her katana. I have to admit, she is good. But why is she with the terrorists? The remaining Sutherland fired its slash harkens at her only for her to cleave right through them. The pilot ejects before she gets to dice him.

I deploy the factsphere sensors on my Knightmare. When dealing with Witches, factspheres become quite useful as Witches generate additional heat when using magic, which is further amplified when using anything containing a magic engine. As a result, the average Striker Unit is easy to track in battle via heat signatures; however, this doesn't apply to specialized equipment. The only models practical for stealth operations would be the kinds employed by German Night Witches. For example, Strike Units.

Hm?… Heat spike! Oh—

"Q-1, destroy that Witch's Striker!"

'Q-1' discards her katana and levels the machine gun at the Striker. I fire my slash harkens— A flash. Dammit. Not fast enough—

"Impressive… Zero," says Q-1. The flash clears, revealing a rather large circular shield deployed with her and the train situated behind it. It dissolves a moment later as she dismisses it, the emergency over. "Are you sure you're not a Witch?"

"Hmph. Good work," I say. Phew, that was close. The harkens are gone, but that's not important. If she were any slower, then the train would've been lost. Really though, Q-1's shield is a wonder. Which might be a result of the Magic Engine within the Striker Unit amplifying its strength, while requiring less magic to operate than the norm. Though in that case the ME, (the shorthand term for Magic Engine), is probably one used by land type Striker Units, or alternatively a German Night Witch Striker Unit. But it doesn't seem to be either of the two, though I could be wrong. I'd need a closer inspection to be sure of it.

Then again, that Britannian Witch might not have been that powerful and certainly looked like she was passed her prime, though given the relation between magic and physical age, it's disputable. But her strength being much more than par is unlikely, as usually only a weak, declining, or ailing one would have anything to gain from a suicide attack. I pull back my Knightmare and head to what I designated as 'Point B'. It's a proper command perch.

It's unknown what precisely causes the rapid development of a Witch's magic starting at the tender age of seven, which at the age of ten, is about sufficient for the average military Witch. But what is known is that the development normally settles down to a steady pace once the Witch becomes eleven years of age, and starts to decline shortly after her nineteenth birthday. However, that is not the standard. For example, there have been a few extreme cases where it settles down after the Witch's sixteenth birthday, along with their decline being both negligible and occurring after their twenty-eighth birthday.

By extension and from evidence gathered, the decline of a Witch's magic power normally occurs ten years after the initial development, but is not uncommon for it to occur eleven to fifteen years later instead, and in the case of Witches of extremely poor development paces, twenty-five years. Then again, the decline is constantly decreasing, normally completed after the fifth year, though three years is uncommon as are longer durations. That is to say, after the period of decline is at an end, the Witch's magic power will resume development, but the pace is a far cry from what it once was.

Related to their development is the pace of which their magic capacity is restored. A notable case is after their tenth birthday and before the end of the rapid development, the regeneration rate far outstrips a Witch's magic use. But that benefit is offset by fivefold exhaustion rate, rendering it all but moot if not for the use of building stamina and increasing their natural development ever so slightly, which shows once the decline beings. Once a Witch enters the period of decline, her regeneration rate is quite horrid, with several hours worth of sustained operation at best, less if under heavy fighting and thus necessitates one hour breaks to recoup, or alternatively, pacing herself which then increases the toll on her stamina. After the decline is over, the Witch's effective time is about double her operation time during her decline and half the rest period.

"Thanks, you two. But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland? ... Eh? Where'd he go?" inquires 'Kallen'.

"Aw… How am I going to replace this?" mutters Q-1. She's holding up what's left of her katana, or rather more the hilt and about a quarter of the blade.

A group of non-uniformed Japanese run up towards the Glasgow. Judging from the lack of hostilities between them, 'Kallen', and Q-1, I can safely assume they're the other 'honorable rebels'. Though from their lack of proper uniforms, calling them terrorists is probably more fitting.

"Are you the leader?" It's not as much of a question as it is a confirmation, so I ignore his reply. Though judging from a lack of denial from 'Kallen', I assume I'm correct. "I'll give you everything in that train as a present."

"Oh?" Q-1's fox ears perk up and she turns to face the train. I assume it has to do with getting a Sutherland after I denied her the one I'm now using. Yes, the 'hijacked' train's package consists of Sutherlands. A private stash of sorts, ambit twenty-four out of a current tally of thirty, with six additional ones being delivered to the factory for assembly. All under a false identity of course, and untraceable; though that's the same reason for the low numbers, otherwise I'd have four to six times this number.

"They're tools to win this fight. If you wish to use them and stand victorious, listen to my commands!" I order. I give then about thirty seconds to start going through the train carts before continuing. "You, girl in the Glasgow."

"Y-yes?" stammers the Glasgow's pilot. It'd appear she's not used to direct, blunt orders. But it's equally likely that the impossibility of anyone sending them this many factory fresh Sutherlands.

"You stay in there. Those machines don't suit your style. Though, you're probably almost out of energy. Go replace your energy filler."

"Understood," replies 'Kallen'.

"I'm going to take one, too," adds Q-1.

I don't see her anywhere; she's probably already getting one started up. Given the amount of magic needed for the battle combined with the amount exerted for that shield… "That's fine. You are capable of operating it, correct?"

"I had a good instructor you know!"

"A good instructor has nothing to do with being a good pilot, but that's beside the point. You can operate it, correct?" Why does she keep bringing up these things on the battlefield! A silent sigh escapes me. I need to calm down, it won't do me any good getting worked up over something so petty. Well, she's only human...though that depends on whether one considers Witches to be human or not.

"Yes, I can."

"Good. I'll give out orders in five minutes. Please be ready by then." I release the transmitter's call button while taking out my phone and speed-dialing Sayoko again. "Sayoko, please make sure the girls don't take out non-aggressive Sutherlands that approach once I rile things up."

"Yes, Lelouch-sama. Um, Goshiki is trying to bring a 'sniper rifle'. Should I stop her?"

"Eh?" Wait so it's one of those two non-standard ones, and only one is an actual sniper rifle. The other one, which is the one in question, is not exactly a sniper rifle. It's more like converted artillery weapon into a compact semi-automatic sniping weapon. Due to the extent of the modifications, it's impossible to determine what the original weapon was, a fact compounded as that was custom built as well, to my specifications in both cases. The specific caliber is comparable to a 122mm artillery cannon scaled down and modified to resemble a 120mm tank gun, with the intended firing rate equivalent to that of a machine gun.

However, the latter is not practical given a combination of factors and instead resembles a Russian PTRS-41, an anti-tank rifle, modified for sniping utility with armor-piercing power over three times the distance of the PTRS-41. Unfortunately, Goshiki's skill is not sufficient enough to make the most of its maximum range, though at least she can make the most of its effective range. Straight forward, normal sniping that is, nothing particularly special.

In other words, exactly three hundred meters effectiveness against Knightmare Frames and nine hundred meters of its two thousand and seven hundred meter maximum range; then again, its effective range is only fifty meters more than the PTRS-41. Also, the maximum range is what I specifically requested as part of the modifications, of which this will be its first operation in use. Right that seems about right, the unofficial designation is AM-0. And no, it doesn't have an official designation, yet. Hmm… that could be useful in case of pursuit— "No, don't stop her. As long as she follows orders. See if she can compensate for Shirayuki's combat style. And eliminate any Britannian Witches that come into range, however, do not target the red Glasgow."

"Understood."

I end the call and put my phone away. Well then, this will be their first joint operation. Goshiki's record of lag time between hearing and obeying orders… isn't that bad, except when fast acting orders are concerned. Then again, Shirayuki is a bit too reliant on close combat. Which leaves Hayate the most reliable and balanced of the three. Then again, she tends to work herself a bit too hard. Also, given the modifications on the Striker Units in my possession, tracking their heat signatures won't be of any use to the Britannian forces. Well, with Sayoko there, I'm sure they'll be fine.

My phone rings, or rather vibrates; it's on silent now. I take it out and check the caller ID. It's 'N'. Should I ignore it? No, there's a 70 percent chance of it being relevant to the situation at hand is much more likely than it is to be a complete waste of time like most of Shirley's calls.

"This is 'N'. Don't interfere with me, 'L'," demands 'N'. It's a male voice belonging to a young Japanese adult, probably around his mid twenties. His voice has a cold edge to it… in other words, it's a threat.

"Leave the Sub-Viceroy alone. That is my only condition. And interfere?" I ask.

"No. Let me spell it out for you, Brit. They're my targets."

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid we don't see eye to eye." If he's going to be uncooperative like this, I'll just kill him if I can't find his personal information and history. That is, if he somehow manages to get passed the guards, the Knights of the Round, and Princess Natalie's personal Knight. Given the possibility he might have a power like mine… I can't let this drag out.

"I'll just kill you if you interfere," says 'N'. He cuts the line, ending the negotiations.

The feeling is mutual, 'N'. Though I doubt you realize the complications of killing the Sub-Viceroy. If you did, you wouldn't do it. But that doesn't matter; I won't let _her_ die again. I'll finish this before you get the chance! In the meantime, Clovis, you better not let her die. If you do, even I cannot limit the repercussions.

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

"It seems like the Elevens have organized some sort of crude resistance, but our army still clearly has the advantage," Bartley informs me.

Elevens aren't capable of defeating our army no matter how organized they are. These terrorists aren't even a part of that blasted JLF. They lack the resources to put up a proper fight, so they've resorted to petty theft. If only they knew what they stole. At the thought of that, a shiver goes down my spine. "Of course. At any rate…"

"I understand. It's a gas capsule, or rather, that's what we're calling it. All right, shall we retrieve i-it?" says Bartley. The fool could at least refrain from spreading his stupidity to Natalie.

"Gas capsule?" mutters Natalie.

"A… chemical weapon of sorts," I explain. "We were doing research on how to create an effective countermeasure to nullify it."

"Oh." Natalie sighs. A quick glance and I can safely say she's not suspicious of my actions… for now. If Bartley makes that mistake again, I'll just execute him here and now to be done with him.

I turn my attention back to my staff officers, excluding Bartley, the fool this is all because he couldn't keep things under control. "Yes, make sure not to destroy it by mistake, Bartley. We wouldn't want to gas our own troops, would we now?"

"R-right, Your Highness," agrees Bartley. But I doubt he really understands the seriousness of things any more.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

"P-1, can you move? It should be fairly similar to any others you've piloted," I assure him.

"Who are you? At least tell me your name," insists the apparent leader of the terrorist group, a man I've labeled P-1. Excluding Q-1 and Q-2, I've labeled the rest beginning with the designation P, or Pawn, given my lack of information on their piloting capabilities. I'll switch to alternative designations once I have a… better grasp of their performance.

However, as 'Kallen' had their only Knightmare, it is safe to assume she is their best pilot. I've also prepared group designations should the need arise with alternative numbering for them in case the terrorist communications are compromised, thus giving the impression that a far larger number of Sutherlands are in terrorist hands. And with the girls en route, I've created a trap for the Britannian forces.

As for P-1's question…. I already have an answer for that."I cannot. I don't know if this frequency is being monitored or not. But if you need a name, call me… Zero. Anyway, Q-2 is on her way. The enemy's Sutherlands will be in position in twenty seconds. Two of them, probably. Shoot them down."

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

"Enemy contact at point 3-I!" reports Bartley.

The terrorists know better than to go head on, so… "A decoy, eh? How primitive."

The glass monitor across from me switches from the scenery view of the skies outside to a copy of the tactical display my officers are gathered around. Blue dots represent our forces, while the sole red one is the enemy Glasgow. That red dot isn't indicative of that Knightmare's position. In other words, if it drops out of our forces' sights, the possibility of it getting away rises drastically.

"Head for the Glasgow, search out any enemies in the vicinity. Hit them from behind!" Bartley waves and motions pointlessly with his arm. A little more and it'd be more appropriate to say he is a fish out of the water, flailing until it dies.

"… Oygen and Ballerie's signals are both gone," reports an officer.

"Reinforcements?" I murmur again. Why did I have to be right? I slam my fist down. Worse comes to worst, I'll just have Monica handle them and have Bartley lead a squad to retrieve it later. If he doesn't die during the retrieval, then I'll have him executed. "Have our forces sweep in from their current position and advance westward. And have the Witches take the vanguard."

"Bu-but Your Highness!"

"Do it. Five Sutherlands and one Witch were lost in the western sector, so in other words, the terrorists are grouped there. Against our superior troops, we will triumph." I pause for a moment and regard my general with a keen eye. "Do I make myself clear Bartley?"

"Y-yes…." Bartley turns back to face my staff officers. He's trembling; it's fitting really. Maybe there is some hope for him yet. "You heard His Highness! All forces intercept that Glasgow and advance westward! The Witches will lead the attack!"

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

Their movements… moving in from all sides to intercept one Knightmare. The main problem now is their remaining Witches. Hmm... Yes, that will work out nicely. "Q-2, withdraw to the west. Draw their Witches to the western exit. P-1, P-3, P-4, P-7 advance 100 meters to the north, 50 to the right and fire your rifles at 5 o'clock…. P-5, hurry up."

I end my transmission and speed dial Sayoko again. I would phone Hayate directly, but then Shirayuki will dispute over it until I clear it up directly... along with additional other problems. A single ring and she picks up.

"A red Glasgow will be heading your way. Eliminate all of its pursuers and all other approaching Britannian forces until further notice." I instruct.

"Lelouch-sama, you are not in that Knightmare, correct?" reaffirms Sayoko.

"Yes. It's… an ally. Make sure your identities are not compromised. Oh, and inform the girls I'm using the alias Zero." I don't need their unnecessary confusion to distract them from the task at hand.

"Understood."

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

"The enemy is moving to area G-2,"reports an officer.

"We've lost Glaube's unit!" reports another.

"It… it can't be. Our Knightmares are in the hands of terrorists?" The words cascade out before I can stop them. But how? How is that possible?

"Brother, what's wrong? You're so pale…" notes Natalie.

"It's nothing, Natalie. It's just shocking that …a Britannian would supply terrorists with Sutherlands," I answer.

"Change frequencies! Our communications are being monitored!" exclaims Bartley.

"I have! This is the fourth time!" replies an officer.

"Again!" orders Bartley.

Really now, if it's been four times, then what difference does a fifth make? But… having our units act on their own would be disastrous and barbaric itself. Such lack of command would inevitably lead to an even worse situation than present. So… I shake my head. They had to have someone capable leading them. I stand up and pace back and forth; it's a habit of mine when I'm stumped.

A communication window opens up in the display screen. It's that scientist from Brother's pet project. What was the name of that scientist….Lloyd… yes that's right, Lloyd Asplund. I suppress the urge to frown at his interruption. That Lloyd, his timing is just horrible. "Hello there."

"What do you want? We're in the middle of an operation!" yells Bartley.

"Our new weapon is ready for deployment," states Lloyd. The cheery earl seems a bit too enthusiastic for his own good.

No, we haven't lost yet. Not while the remainder of our army is intact… and those Witches. Having them deploy is already bad enough, I don't need Lloyd's pet toy as well! I stop pacing and glare at the monitor. "Now is not the time!"

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

"P-1, this map is accurate, right?"

"As far as I can tell, yes. There were one or two minor changes in the landscape, though they're not very important ones," replies P-1.

"That will be good enough. Mission number four, start," I direct. A second later, a wide gap splits the routes used by the Britannian forces on the east side heading westward. Specifically, right under them.

As the forces crumble, I enact phase two of this mission.

"Q-2, don't open fire on any black clad Witches you encounter. Once they engage the Britannian forces, proceed north or south and continue west for three hundred meters. After that, loop back and rendezvous at point E-3," I command.

Now then, girls, it's time to deal the _coup de grâce_.

* * *

_Hayate's POV_

"…Two, no, three Witches inbound. I'll deal with their regular forces. A-1, wait until the Sutherlands pass you. T-5, fire in five seconds. Hit the leading Witch." I tap the side of the helmet to zoom out, grip my machine gun, and activate my Striker Unit. My familiar white cat ears and tail appear as my magic flows through the unit. To maintain evasion against those odds, the pilot of that Glasgow must be quite skilled.

_*Pang!*_ A shot punches through the body of the leading Witch, the Striker Unit left untouched. Without magic from the now dead Witch, its momentum sends it crashing into the ground. The remaining two Witches deploy their shields, but it's too late. I dive towards them, opening fire with my machine gun. They angle upwards to block my shots. Perfect. It's a little early but— "A-1, finish them."

Shirayuki breaks from her cover behind a partially collapsed building, activating her Striker Unit, and rapidly accelerates towards the pair. Her familiars appearance resembles that of a Japanese bobtail, though from her personality… I would say a _bakeneko_ would be more appropriate. Her primary armament consists of a pair of katanas, and thus relies on the rapid acceleration of her Striker Unit. It'd be appropriate to say her entire combat style is impractical, as it's not easy to repair or replace her equipment.

I pull up a little, and make a strafe run straight between the two Sutherlands and their contingent of six battle tanks. Four tanks down— *_Pang!* a_nd a Sutherland. It's nice to hear Goshiki isn't burning through ammo again. I turn about face and deploy my shield as a precaution.

_*Pang!*_ The other Sutherland is finished. The fire-fight is about over. I take aim and fire two bursts at the remaining two tanks. Now, to finish off the two Witches. Shirayuki is keeping them busy, and with the threat of Goshiki's support fire, they can't move freely.

I ascend and close the distance between the Witches and myself. Now then… "A-1, distract the left one. T-5, two shots, then alternate to the right one. Let's wrap it up."

The designated target rapidly gives ground, a given with the force of Shirayuki's strikes... I open fire on the other Witch. Goshiki's shots aren't meant to finish off the Witch Shirayuki is engaging… but rather its ally.

My target turns dodges to the right…*_Pang! * _It's nailed by Goshiki. Now to end this. "A-1… chain sickle?"

She has already sheathed her swords in favour of her 'side arm', a chain sickle. Shirayuki launches the blade and whips it back across the opposite direction as her target attempts to escape. The Witch is caught before she can escape and Shirayuki draws one of her katanas. It's… over. "T-4 to T-5, status report…"

Silence? Oh right, I shut off the ear piece earlier. I apply some magic to the switch's section within the helmet, then tap it with my hand.

"That was reckless of you, Hayate!" scolds Goshiki.

* * *

_Clovis's POV_

"All forces are… wiped out…" murmurs Bartley.

Who... who am I fighting? Does he know what I'm thinking? ... Ah right! There's still Lloyd's toy… and Monica should be there already— "Lloyd!"

"Ah, yes?" says the Earl. The man has the audacity to look expectantly smug.

"Can your toy win this for us?" I ask.

"My Prince, please; we call it the Lancelot."

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to write the Lancelot's launch sequence but… I decided against it. In this version of events, this isn't Lelouch & co.'s first time operating against Britannian forces. It is, however the largest one to date.

And for Lelouch's group I decided to scale down from four to three since I couldn't decided on a fourth (or for that matter third) Witch from SW (I was using the SW wikia). Kallen's callsign will be Q-1… in short order, the designation of Q-2 in this chapter/for now, is since she is the most skilled pilot present, but not in terms of one-man army threat level that the Witch poses.

Clovis' attitude towards Witches can be said to be reflective of being biased against putting women/girls directly at risk of death… if anything goes wrong. Like the unlucky four on duty at the time demonstrated. And an additional reason for his disdain to reliance on the Lancelot or Monica stems from non-intended credit stealing by them, which paints him as incompetent or weak.

The Japanese Witches present in this chapter are… (in order of last name first):

Suwa Masuza – 'Q-1' (temporary designation, I'm trying to decide on a permanent one). I have no material to reference (for personality/etc.) so I'm working from the ground up.

Suwa Goshiki – 'T-5' (Shorthand for type-five... and yes it's a crappy code name, but who names a person type-5 to begin with?). From the material I do have… I think I can keep some degree intact.

Nakajima Hayate – 'T-4' (Shorthand for type-four.) Not enough material to work with so… I'll be taking liberties with her character.

Hotogi Shirayuki – 'A-1' (Shorthand for Armed-Miko.) Borrowed from the Hidan no Aria series. Her character is easy enough to adapt over, and I have enough (minimal) material to work with. Though… nickname suggestions (towards Lelouch. Something to tack a –chan on, or just go with Lulu-chan)?

Additional note in case of confusion, by machine gun for Witches I technically mean aircraft purpose/caliber converted for hand held use, not the infantry use ones. Their weight isn't much of an issue due to Super Strength being covered under the functions of magic, as imbuing blades so they can cut through things like Knightmares….

Oh and which Witch's POV should I stick with next chapter? If no picks then I'll just stick with Hayate's.


	3. Phase 1: Turn 3: The White Knight's CAtk

**A/N: **I'm using a different… term/sound effect (word-wise) for Goshiki's weapon discharge. The *pang* is strictly for heavy, fast weapons fire that penetrates a unit or of similar density, like Goshiki's artillery-sniper-compactualized semi-automatic weapon….

*edited version. Special thanks to Beta Reader **Darkfire 359, Mint Pizza Queen,** **MaverickBuff, KazeNoSakura, **and** The Wistful Bloom.**

**Phase 1: Turn 3:** The White Knight's Counter-attack

* * *

_"If Japan hadn't become a democracy first before this, you would all die because of your pride and honor. Yes, one's pride and honor are valuable and an important aspect of one's self. However, if you do not regulate them, you will be consumed by them. Britannian Nobles indulge in their so called pride, yes the very same thing you value. However, they take in excess and show nothing for it except failure upon failure. If you intend to actively resist them because of your pride, then you are no better than them. However, if you plot and take your time to achieve a successful liberation in your first attempt, then I will say this: You have all right to be damn proud of your Japanese heritage, your actions and achievement would make you deserving of them no matter what anyone may say. Why? Because Japan is the **only** country so far that Britannia has taken which is capable of gathering itself together and driving, no, cleansing Britannia's influence in the region! Nippon, Banzai!"_

Lelouch Vi Britannia - August 11, 2010 a.t.b.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

Now to finish off their remaining forces. They're down to a trio of Sutherlands an four tanks, nothing major aside from the G1's mounted turrets. Hmm… is Clovis dead yet? Maybe I should have had those grunts keep in contact. No, then it'd be traceable.

The terrorist transmitter springs to life. "Z-zero, this is group B. We're under attack!"

"Group B, report," I say. Whatever it is, its IFF is off or it doesn't have one. It shouldn't be that bad though.

"Four units down in a flash, all ejected safely," reports the terrorist.

"How many?" Four in a moment? They have reinforcements or did I miss a Witch or two? It can't be an IS, Britannia can't spare the meager few capable pilots it has. Nor can it afford to risk losing a single one.

"One! One! It must be a new model I've never seen it before—" Static claims the line.

"All forces withdraw to the western exit, now!" I order. New model? Then it can't be a Witch. IS or Knightmare… But where did that unit come from? I doubt it was Clovis' idea to deliberately hold back an ace in the hole.

"Z-zero! What do we do! I-it's deflecting our bullets!"

What? If it fields something similar to an IS or Witch's shields then… "Use the obstacles, scatter fire around its lower half! How is it deflecting them!"

"L-like a W-witch—" The line dissolves into static.

"This is P-3, it's here!" says another terrorist.

Not a IS then, good… A knightmare-sized shield? Combined with its mobility… What a monster. "P-3, P-5, P-6, P-7, arm a Chaos Grenade and toss them 120 degrees. Alternate fire in pairs. Use another Chaos Grenade in three seconds."

"I-it's not slowing down! It's evading them!"

So the shields can't take it? Or…? Either way bringing additional forces down onto it won't work… So— "N group, E group, flank from the north and south, harass the G1's defenses. Scatter and withdraw if that knightmare finds you."

"W-What about us Zero!"

"Scatter and keep withdrawing west. Q-1 move to point E-3. Q-2, report," I say.

"I've just arrived," says Q-2. "Zero, what were those—"

I cut her off. "Our trump card. I'll proceed to point E-4. Withdraw to the western exit if it appears. Inform me if you see it."

"This is N group, it's here!"

At this rate they'll be wiped out before Q-1 and Q-2 can get into position, or I'll be intercepted first. Given the information I have, formations and squad tactics won't work. Therefore— "Scatter and withdraw now. Aim your shots in the direction of the G1. N-2, N-5 use your Chaos Grenades…."

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

"My goodness, my brother has created quite the formidable machine," I note. Though it's to expected of a knightmare commandeered by a Knight of the Rounds. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that thing.

"Your highness, what will we do about our defenses? They took out our defensive forces in the previous attack," asks Bartley.

"The G1's armor is thick enough to handle it. Oh and I'm sure you'll do everything in your ability to keep us alive," I answer. If I die you're a dead man too Bartley. And if anything happens to Natalie, I'll make sure your friends and relatives pay for your mistake.

_*Bang-bang-bang!*_

"What's going on out there?" demands Bartley.

"Your highness." Alice interposes herself between Natalie and the doorway. She appears to understand her duty, though… a lack of a weapon means she's just a human shield.

I wave at two communications officers and one of my staff. "You three, go and silence the matter. You have permission to kill anyone armed outside."

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

"This is E group! A… it's here too!" reports a different terrorist.

"Scatter and withdraw. Scatter fire and alternate a Chaos Grenade per second," I order. Damn, a second one? One is already enough trouble as is! I navigate to 'point E-3', and begin heading for E-4.

"Z-zero, we won't make it there! I-it's tearing us apart!" shouts the member of N group.

"All ejected or-?"

"All ejected safely," replies the N group member.

"Please do the same then. I'll handle the rest," I say.

"Good luck, Zero." The line dissolves into static as the terrorist ejects.

Yeah, I'll need all I can get. It'll be a close one… But it should be fine. "E group, status!"

"We've lost him… gah—" Another down.

"There's two of them. Two!" reports another member of E group.

"Scatter and delay them. Keep westward. Are they identical?" I ask.

"N-no. One gold and white. Other white and blue—" And he's down.

"Zero, why are we abandoning them?" asks Q-2.

"That wasn't the plan. However, the time they bought is enough." Q-1's Sutherland and Q-2's Glasgow come into view. Good, they're both in the same state as earlier. I turn my unit about face. "We'll be holding our position here. I will act as bait. I leave your actions to your own judgment. Just don't block our sniper."

"You mean...," mutters Q-2. It seems like she understands why now.

I press the walkie-talkie to mute my end, and take out my phone. I enter the 'menu' screen, enter the password, and dial to Hayate. "I am in the Sutherland with red shoulder plates and will be acting decoy."

"Ah, I understand. The other two are our remaining allies correct?" asks Hayate.

"Correct. I assume A-1 is taking cover? And what is T-5's ammo state?"

"Yes, A-1 is. T-5's ammo is at ninety percent still. Zero, any info?"

"Both have… some kind of deflection equipment, similar to shields." Judging by the rate of the previous encounters… "They're almost here. I'm leaving command to you, T-4."

"Understood. Please be careful or A-1 will have my head for this," reminds Hayate.

"Of course." I end the call.

* * *

_Hayate's POV_

I inhale deeply and exhale before speaking. This will be a pain to convey. "T-5, A-1, the enemy is two unknown knightmares. Zero will act as bait—"

"W-What?" stammers Shirayuki. "T-that's—"

"He knows. Just don't mess up, fail, or die then," I reply dryly. I doubt she'll actually stay dead if they kill her. Rather it'd release her from the physical limitations of a mortal body. Heh. Too bad it's not true.

"It's okay if I use the remaining ammo for this, right?" asks Goshiki.

"Yes. Just don't—" I begin.

"I know. _*crackle—crackle-crackle…*_"

"Don't fire with the microphone on!" I shout.

"Wh-_*crackle*_-at _*crackle-crackle*_-re-_*crackle*_-peat-_*crackle-crackle*_that-_*crackle*_?"

"They're…in range already?" wonders Shirayuki.

"Hai-_*crackle*_-hai."

I pour a little bit of magic into the helmet's zoom function. A little more to clear up the image…. There. This isn't a joke…. "T-5 save twenty percent of the ammo to cover our withdraw later."

A white and gold knightmare weaves left and right, with an occasional slash harken propelling it into away from Goshiki's target trajectory…. No. Wait... That's not her target? I look further back behind the white one. "Impressive…."

"Hehe," chirps Goshiki.

The semi-automatic rounds slam into the shields of a blue and white knightmare similar in appearance to the white one. But it looks far simpler… and weaker too? Hm…? A round slams through the shield deployed on the right arm. Oh? So that's why.

It was bugging me why it didn't move. It couldn't, at least not fast enough to get anywhere. Goshiki took out its land-spinners first. If there wasn't a second one, Shirayuki and I could make short work of it. The blue knightmare brings its remaining arm to bear with the shield on it deployed. A few more shots and the cockpit propels itself away from the unit, ejection. That shouldn't have been enough—

"Stop-_*crackle*_-day-_*crackle*_-dreaming T-4," says Goshiki.

I zoom back out and activate my Strike Unit once more. Oh… whoops. I neglected the white one's advance. "A-1, use the chain sickle. Katana when it's pinned down."

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

I strafe to the right, firing my assault rifle all the way. Damned white one! Go down already! I fire the armour-piercing round. "Damn it!"

But life isn't that easy. It speeds to the left, fires a slash harken downwards to launch itself into the air. The shield deploys and deflects the armor-piercing round. A slash harken comes my way... much too fast. A booster? No—

A figure speeds past me—it's Shirayuki with her katanas drawn. She strikes the harken head-on. For a moment they connect, harken and blade. The pilot retracts the slash harken... and launches itself towards me, it's shields deflecting the shots from the others.

Swords? Damn it! I put the Sutherland into full reverse and deploy the stun tonfas on the arms to block. You'll rue this day white one! I pull the manual eject levels built adjacent to the seat. The screen displays the ejection warning a split second before the cockpit rockets away from the unit.

* * *

_Hayate's POV_

I'm going to get chewed out after this. I let go of the machine-gun, leaving it to hang over my shoulder, and draw my katana. It only has shields on it's forearms so…. I charge. Normally I wouldn't risk the chance of her trying kill me as well. But… with her dear 'Lu-chan' at serious risk of dying, she won't attempt it. "A-1, pincer attack!"

"T-5, mark evasive," I command. The white one spins and intercepts my blade with its second blade in its previously empty hand. It's not breaking? What the heck is that! I disengage to the right. "Now!"

_*…pi—pang* _Goshiki's fourth shot connects, but just barely. The bullet buries itself into the wheel of the right land-spinner. It's not much given the monster's mobile slash harkens that it uses to propel itself.

"T-4 strike now!" shouts Shirayuki.

"Eh?" I do so anyway, but a shield intercepts my strike before I can begin. "Tch. A-1?"

The remaining Sutherland tosses an armed Chaos Grenade, while the Glasgow fires its slash harken at the white knightmare. Shirayuki's sickle whips by the right. A volley from Goshiki slams into the shield… three inches to my right.

I break to the left and withdraw at full speed, leaving the Chaos Grenade's are of effect. That went badly. How much more will it take to finish off this monster? I tighten my grip on my katana.

Huh? The blade… that sword cut into it?

"A-1 be careful, its swords will cut into your blades."

"Then what?" Shirayuki retracts her sickle. It missed the target entirely, not because her aims bad, just the white one's performance combined with it's pilot's skills exceed Shirayuki's skill with it. Well… then again, the girl only has about a month's worth of practice with it, so I'd say she exceeds expectations, as expected of an honors student.

"All units, pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis la Britannia, steward of Area 11! All units, pull back! Stop the destruction of our nation's resources and tend to the wounded, be they Britannian or Eleven! I order you in the name of Clovis la Britannia! Pull back immediately! I will permit no further combat!"

The white knightmare pauses for a moment, before launching itself backwards with its slash harkens. Both swords are stored away. It repeats the launch and propel process and quickly leaves my field of view. Four… five seconds later… no sign of it still.

"… What just happened?" asks Goshiki.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that was the Lancelot and the Lancelot Club. No the Club isn't destroyed, just damaged, nothing that can't be replaced. Any guesses as to who's the pilots of those two and the culprit of the withdrawal? I refuse to call the Chaos Mine that since it functions like a grenade instead, hence why I term it as Chaos Grenade. Oh and as previously stated, any suggestions or I'll just stick with 'Lulu-chan' as Shirayuki's nickname for Lelouch.

*As of edit, I'm going with Lu-chan instead.

Read and review... please. Thank you for your time and patience.


	4. Phase 1: Turn 4: Gray Bishop's Move

**A/N:** Given the response rate… it seems I'll have to post up the original versions first or updates will stall for a while longer (minimum…). One other note, I'm now using italics for emphasis instead of thoughts, aside from the pre-chapter (block) quote.

*Special thanks to Beta Reader **Mint Pizza Queen, MaverickBuff, KazeNoSakura, **and **The Wistful Bloom.**

**Phase 1:** **Turn 4: **Gray Bishop's Move

* * *

_"Some plans are difficult to execute if due to the likelihood of an unknown variable. A few close subordinates of great ability employed as a fail-safe measure would temporarily reduce the possibility of derailment. But after the first several deployments are registered by the enemy, they'll come to expect them, making that measure useless without modifications later. If they expect them, they'll allocate more resources to countering them which can then be abused by employing them elsewhere. The main problem then is finding a competent field officer to execute my orders effectively. It's a pain that the majority of those are either in the EU military, JLF, or situated elsewhere in Britannia. I guess I'll have to make do with these few pieces until then."_

Lelouch Lamperouge to "Orange". Exact date unknown. Year – 2017 a.t.b.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

I haven't left the cockpit yet, I can't afford to let another person see my identity, especially if I can't see hers. Clovis' broadcast loops itself in my mind, the abruptness of it all is just staggering. What the hell… Could it be 'N'?... Either way I have to wrap this up first."Q-1, Q-2. Please make your withdrawal, the battle is over."

"Ah, thanks. Laters," says 'Kallen'.

"Go on ahead. I'll… be along shortly," says Q-1.

I shut off the walkie-talkie, flip my phone open and bring myself to my list of 'special contacts'. A call to 'Orange.' Two rings this time.

"Yo—Yes 'L'?" answers 'Orange'.

Compromised? No. But a call at this time would be highly suspicious. Then again, it could be due to possible eavesdroppers or possible record devices on his end. "A 'suggestion'. Check the command deck, something 's off. No, send someone you can trust to check."

"…I understand." _*click—beepbeep* _I hang up as well.

Q-1's Sutherland comes into view of my monitors and stops about five meters away from my cockpit. The cockpit opens up and Q-1 emerges with her Striker Unit active. At least this time she doesn't have her firearm leveled at me.

I switch to the external speakers and make sure the walkie-talkie is turned off. "What business do you have with me, Q-1?"

"The JLF would like you to join their ranks… Lelouch Lamperouge, no. Lelouch Vi Britannia," declares Q-1.

"I'll think about it. But I hardly think that's all you're here to ask me about," I say. If it were they'd send a proper messenger instead of a Witch. And her privy to my lie and real name, someone in the JLF knew… or one of their backers or supporters do. Even though my presence was public knowledge, my mother's maiden name wasn't. Then again… did I miss some trace of evidence? I'll have to silence her if she won't take no. "Unless the JLF can afford to risk its Witches for mundane tasks. Personal interest correct?"

"Correct," confirms Q-1. "I've come for… my sister."

"Your sister?" I take care to keep my tone neutral. For all she knows, I could have foreseen this and planned accordingly. Though, given the directness of her actions so far, I highly doubt the latter. But her sister? For that sort of reason? Well, that's understandable but still, a bit silly when given the amount of risk and low probability.

Three masked, figures dressed in full black attire come into view of my external cameras. Two with modified Striker Units and one with a Land Strike Unit. Shirayuki, Hayate, and Goshiki respectively. By logical assumption Sayoko is hidden somewhere nearby and probably has a recording of the girls' performance. Goshiki tackles... erm, hugs Q-1. "Ah. Onee-chan!"

Oh freakin' great. Just great. This will end 'well'. I shake my head.

* * *

_Clovis' POV_

The command staff and crew lay dead at their posts. A mere moment ago they were still alive. Killed. Gunned down by some masked terrorist who's now holding me and Natalie at gunpoint. Well there's still Natalie's Knight between the terrorist and Natalie. "Is that all?"

"Excellent, for a Brit," says the terrorist.

Tch, damn bastard. How can a single person clear a path to the command deck! "What's next? Want me to sing a song? Maybe play a game of chess with you?"

"How about a game of 'kill the Brit'?"

"What—wait, let's not be hasty!" I shout. His voice is definitely male… and his tone, he has to be a Number! That ski mask, goggles, rough shirt and vest. So uncouth, then again what does a Number know about style? Nothing, why else would he pick out a rotten brown color scheme, smeared over with blood of the dead, and even that stolen rifle is bloodied!

"Natalie—" Alice edges back towards Natalie. I fail to see the purpose of such an act.

"Move and I'll kill you both," states the masked figure.

"Please leave Natalie out of this! Natalie tell your 'Knight' to hold still!" I command.

"Alice please… It'll be all right. I have faith in brother," says Natalie.

"…Natalie…" mutters Alice. She bites her lower lip and nods.

"So touching, I'd shed a tear if I actually cared," remarks the masked man.

That's very reassuring to know you have so much confidence in your brother. But your Knight's stupidity has only made things worse! I sigh and force a smile. "What are your demands? In exchange for our lives?"

"Oh they're quite simple, but before that. I want you to give me your word that you will unconditionally uphold your end of the deal."

"What do I have as proof that you will uphold your end of it?" I ask.

"You'll just have to take my word for it. But… I'll concede this and only this: To me, you two are worth a little more alive than dead. Though dead will do just fine."

"Fine. I promise I will uphold my end of the deal, in exchange for our lives," I declare. Well it can't be that bad. Given enough time I can get rid of this guy.

"Good. And… address me as… Kira," says the masked man.

* * *

_Third Person POV – G-1 Defensive Perimeter_

"What do you mean no one's responding?" shouts Monica.

"... I understand," mutters Jeremiah. He closes his phone as he steps out from the Special Envoy's mobile locker truck, parked nearby the Lancelot's transport vehicle. Kewell's already back, Villetta returned a moment ago and Monica is already back as well?... Prince Clovis doesn't trust her so that means…

"I-I'm sorry. We don't know the status on the G-1," apologies the officer. He's interposed between Monica and the G-1's personnel entryway. The question is… why is an officer doing that task?

"Send someone—no send three squads up there now!" orders Monica.

"B-But—the Prince ordered—" stammers the officer.

"You fool, their lives are in danger!"

Villetta heads across from the edge of the G-1's defensive perimeter towards Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, what's going on here?"

"Villetta, take several of our number and check the command deck. I'll take responsibility for this," commands Jeremiah.

"Y-yes. You two, come with me. Now!" Villetta motions to two fellow members of the Purist faction. They automatically respond and break into a run to join her approach towards the G-1's personnel entrance.

"Move now or your life is forfeit," declares Monica.

Why do all our guards have to be this stupid? Jeremiah frowns and runs towards the guard. "You there! Move it! That's an order!"

* * *

_Hayate's POV_

Ah… shoot. I should have brought an extra set of clothes. I sigh as I glance between Goshiki and her sister. The one time I don't, this occurs. "I'm afraid you'll have to go on ahead to the car, Suwa-san."

"Eh? You didn't bring an extra set this time?" asks Goshiki.

"If I did I wouldn't have to cut your bonding time short," I reply. I make my way across to them. "Go get changed T-5, and hurry up."

"Muuu, just because you're on retrieval duty—" complains Goshiki.

"Please hurry up. I would prefer we get back home soon…" says Shirayuki. She glances about the perimeter.

Now that Shirayuki's finished changing, Goshiki is really late now. She's going to get chewed out by either Lelouch or Sayoko later. But still, a family reunion should be saved until they're off the battlefield. "T-5, hurry up. Now."

"It'll be fine. I'll go on ahead. You two, please be careful. And, thank you for looking after my imouto," says Masuzu.

"Your sister is a handful, and a pain at times—" I begin.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean," demands Goshiki. She pouts and glares at me.

"—but she's reliable when it matters. Usually."

"What's with that usually!"

"Like right now?" asks Shirayuki.

"She hasn't changed much," notes Masuzu. She chuckles and pats Goshiki's helmet covered head fondly.

"Yes. So get moving if you want to prove us wrong," I say.

"Muuu…." Goshiki rolls off towards our makeshift changing room, well it is a properly sealed off windowless room with a curtain in place of its door, which was missing.

"Well then, later," says Masuzu. She turns and heads for the car.

"I doubt Goshiki is going to do her end of things," I mutter.

"She has her own priorities. Family… is important too. So, shall we get started then?" asks Shirayuki.

That smile… No. She is _not_ plotting something… But that's a bit too hopeful. "Um. Yeah."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," says Shirayuki. You know, that isn't the least be reassuring. In fact, it's better if you don't say that at all. You're the last person I want to hear that from!

Don't leave me alone with her Goshiki. Just don't. I'll make it up to you another time. I sigh and make for our transport vehicle. This is going to be a long trek back.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

"Let me get this straight. Your entire reason for coming, personally, was your belief that she wasn't dead?" I mentally meet my palm with my head. What kind of idiots do they put in charge of important tasks these days? Which is actually quite reassuring, after all, a more competent JLF will only serve against my—no, the world's best interests. Well, except for Britannia.

"But I was right. That's what matters no?" says Masuzu.

"Your logic is faulty," I note, while gesturing towards the side window. Not for any real purpose, just effect. After all, there's nothing interesting outside, even if a cross-dressing boy with long black hair passed by a block away from our location. "What if she wasn't here or alive?"

"That's…."

"Nee-nee Onee-chan." Goshiki barrels into Masuzu… again. I fail to see how that's safe, especially given the lack of restraint by Goshiki. "Let's not talk about depressing stuff, okay?"

I ignore Goshiki's interruption, though there's no need to be crude. So I'll move to the other matter. "So, I suppose you'll be… staying with us for a while then?"

"Correct. Until I get an answer from you," confirms Masuzu.

"Hmm…." That was expected, but the situation remains the same. "That's a problem."

"You can trust me with it," she says. By 'it' she means my identity.

"No." I shake my head. On a scale of one to ten, with one being not at all, she'd rank in the negatives, somehow. Hayate is about at six point five, Orange at ten, and Shirayuki at fifteen, and Goshiki at five. But that's speaking strictly by solid numbers. "Not after that display earlier. You're too careless with sensitive information."

"Eh? Did something happen between Onee-chan and Lelouch?" asks Goshiki.

"It's fine Goshiki, nothing happened. Please, go help out your friends?" says Masuzu. She pats Goshiki over the head and hugs her for a moment.

"Ok…" Goshiki hugs back and snuggles up to Masuzu for a while longer. She releases her grip and crawls backwards out and off the car. She smiles one last time at her sister before running off in the direction of the other two girls.

Masuzu closes the door and the car starts. Really, Sayoko's timing is impeccable. "You caught me by surprise—"

"You're military and also dispatched on a highly classified mission of sensitive nature, so it's logical for me to expect you to know better." I shake my head again. "But no. You couldn't censor yourself and had to say it out loud. If I'm compromised, I'm sure you know what will happen to Goshiki."

"I'll be taking her with me," declares Masuzu. "So you're threatening me—no, us now?"

"No. It's a simple fact. I have options still. You don't. Simply put, if my cover is blown, you'll fall soon after. I'm sure she won't take that very well." To match the direction of the conversion, I smirk. After all, she's coming to me, not I to her. So why not play up on my presumed worth? It only further reinforces my position.

Masuzu grabs me by the collar of my uniform and growls. "What are you implying?"

"Here, I'll spell it out for you. My life is worth enough to warrant being used as a tool to further the Emperor's schemes. I have no doubt he already has designs on me in the case he finds me alive. Yet… you are just another Number—" My back slams into the door. This. Is. Nothing! I shove the pain away. "—a nothing in his – no Britannia's eyes. One possible plan of his would be to use me to fasten the destruction of the Japanese. Is that what you want, Suwa Masuzu?"

"…No. If it were like that then you shouldn't have to hide from him. And I don't see how he could make someone like you dance like a puppet," says Masuzu.

How predictable. She's not one of those who put a lot of thought into figuring out how the Britannian system works and by extension, how to take advantage of it. The one who sent her, probably has some idea, though I have to question their logic in sending her. "Of course you wouldn't know. Like how he won't let the dead stay dead. No. He has to tarnish their memory or erase them. Just like what happened to Japan—no, every single Area controlled by Britannia. You are just a pawn in the greater scheme of things, used by forces outside your control. The evidence is in front of you, yet you refuse to admit it. If you keep thinking like that, then I'm afraid the Japanese will be short one piece against Britannia."

Her grip slackens and her hands drop downwards, shaking. She blinks, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Oh, I wonder where that hand was supposed to go.

I smirk. "Well, aren't you going to assault me? I don't particularly mind but… I doubt you'll survive long enough to get away with it."

"…E..eh?

"If you're not going to make the first move then…" I grab her by the collar of her uniform and pull her down, face to face. Or rather lip to lip. Check—

"...mmmh!"

The door behind her opens. I release by grip and drop my guilty hand down freely. All three girls… no Sayoko's here as well as she's the driver, are present. I would say something but… Masuzu still hasn't moved. —and mate.

"O-o-onee-chan—" Goshiki's linguistic capacity just nosedived.

Creaking… no cracking sounds? Ah perfect. Shirayuki's eyes have that… fair glare to them. If my lips weren't occupied, I'd smile. Checkmate. I win. Hmm… how long is she going to stay in this position.

A camera flash from the frontside, Sayoko had lowered the divider during the commotion. Thank you Sayoko.

* * *

**A/N:** Hm… it seems Lelouch is dealing with his consolation prize a bit too well… that can't possibly end well. Right? And well… Who, is Kira? Review and comment.


	5. Phase 2: Turn 1: Of Siblings and Dinner

**A/N: **Yay, we're past episode 2 timeframe now…

*Special thanks to Beta Reader** Mint Pizza Queen,** **MaverickBuff, KazeNoSakura** and **The Wistful Bloom**

**Phase 2: Turn 1:** Of Siblings and Dinner

* * *

"_If the Britannian government in Area 11 collapses while Britannia is at war with the EU, a likely possibility, then the Chinese Federation will intervene."_

"_Why is that, your highness?"_

"_A war with the EU will force Britannia to commit sixty-five to eighty percent of their forces, less so if most of their elite forces are deployed there, including all other members of the Knight of the Rounds. However, the likelihood of Britannian Irregulars being employed there as well will vary on an individual basis, but it's safe to assume at least seventy-five percent of all Irregulars will be deployed there as well. Furthermore, if Britannia is engaged elsewhere, like say the Middle Eastern Federation, they will lack sufficient forces to deal with both the JLF and the Chinese Federation."_

"_I'm sorry your highness but, why are you so sure the Chinese Federation will act in that scenario?"_

"_Jeremiah, am I someone who would let an opportunity slip by?"_

Lelouch to 'Orange' – June of 2017 a.t.b., exact date unknown.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

Shirayuki storms over, pushing past Goshiki, and grabs Masuzu by the collar of her uniform and flings her out the car. Yes, fling. Magic is such a handy thing. She turns about to face Masuzu. "Wh-what are you doing to Lu-chan!"

Masuzu's reply is some kind of unintelligible sputtering that I doubt is expressible in actual words. But that is just perfect for the next part. After all, the girls will want an explanation for this. I blink for a second before speaking. "She was proposing to me."

An audible snap. Well it's the figurative snapping of a certain person's temper, specifically Shirayuki. Her hand flies to the grip of her katana and draws it in an instant. Iaijutsu was it? Ah yes, she still has her katana on her—correction, it's not the one from earlier. A replacement.

"E-eh!" exclaims both sisters.

"Stop!" I shout, my voice firm. Considering her personality, this way is more akin to an informal order. Otherwise she won't halt in her fury. In the instance of trying to dissuade girls from expressing any attraction towards myself, up to and including confessions. Well maybe a bit more than that, but I lack a subject for such a test.

Her blade stops mere millimeters away from Masuzu's throat. The total time elapsed since gripping her katana has been one second. Magic is really handy for these things. Shirayuki keeps her blade leveled at Masuzu. "If I get rid of her then Lu-chan won't have to see her again!"

"But what of Goshiki then? Masuzu is her elder sister," I pull myself up and exit the car. Our present location is situated underneath the Tokyo Settlement and five minutes away from the Shinjuku Ghettos. This safe house is one of several that I've set up since gaining this… power.

These safe houses are all located within the blind spots of the Settlement's security. Frankly, this one and one other are the only two buildings located on the Settlement's lower level plates. I would expand upon their numbers but there is a lack of malfunctioning plates that simply do not register on the systems. It's a fact this kind of things happens, I just happened to improve on the system's oversight.

"I'll get rid of her—"

"No." I raise my voice as I speak. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Y-Yes…." Even though she says so, Shirayuki still has her katana aimed at Masuzu. Well, it's to be expected. My power… no, Geass, needs time to fully implement itself. Five months isn't enough to alter a personality flaw stemming from her upbringing. At least it is even possible to restrain it to some degree. I suppose it is better than nothing.

I stride over to her and place my hand over hers. I nudge her hand towards the left, shifting the aim of her blade. "Shirayuki, though I understand the need for caution. But please, we're amongst friends aren't we?"

"A..ah…." She nods once slowly, and once more steadily before sheathing her katana. Shirayuki nods a third time as if to confirm my stance on the matter. By logical assessment of my Geass's effect in limiting her murderous—er, aggressive stance towards girls attracted towards me, the trio of nods Shirayuki makes is a sign of temporary enforcement of my Geass command.

The visual cues of temporary enforcement varies from subject to subject, and isn't as obvious for the first several times as the subject eventually settles for a visual cue that fits themselves best. It isn't particularly obvious though since it is appropriate to call it a subconscious action. Also, the greater the difference or resistance apparently causes some degree of headaches. It's useful to have a wide range of potential test subjects, though using valuable assets for such matters isn't worth it.

Shirayuki's case is for our mutual benefit, I refuse to twist those who align themselves with me and lack hidden agendas of their own. Otherwise, I would become the same as my father. That man, who kills his own wives and children, through his beliefs and personal action. Manipulating and driving those who believe him, absolute loyalty to him, and even those who would obey him without a second thought to their demise, all just for his own amusement. Why else does he not care for the suffering of his own family or at least his most loyal subjects?

"I…I… I didn't say that!" stammers Masuzu. She seems to have recovered… somewhat. Goshiki as well, given that she is shouldering Masuzu. Otherwise, the poor girl's legs are going to give out under her as she can't stop shaking. Maybe I inadvertently set something off? I'll check with Goshiki later.

"Right," Hayate deadpans. She shrugs in Shirayuki's direction, or at least where she was a moment ago. "All her victims say that."

"Now, now, Onee-chan, it's okay..." says Goshiki. She smiles understandingly, the kind that one gives when trying to comfort someone after his or her confession is rejected. This means she doesn't understand exactly what her sister is trying to convey.

"N-No it's not okay!" The way Masuzu's speaking, and the lack thereof of a proper subject header… her words can't be interpreted the way she intends. Of course, anything longer will probably get interrupted. Unless she keeps silent and avoids unnecessary actions or reactions, she's just digging herself a deeper grave.

"Oh, that's a new one. What else is new?" replies Hayate. She shakes her head slightly and sighs. A pause, not before she blinks and checks the surrounding. Then her face pales as if a disaster is in the works. Said disaster is called dinner made by Shirayuki. "Oh no…."

"I'll leave 'that' matter to you Sayoko," I pause and gesture to Goshiki. On second thought, I shift my arm's direction so to motion at Masuzu instead. "You can use the guest room on the second floor, _dear_. Goshiki, if you may, please take her to the room. We'll begin the debriefing in five minutes."

"Ok~" says Goshiki. Her tone is a bit… skeptical. But that's understandable if—no, as she is a bit eager to support her sister's…. _non-existent_ relationship with me.

"Without Shirayuki?" asks Hayate. As this was their first joint operation, it's normal to expect a group debrief with the whole group present. It's not favoritism, but rather just moderation. Shirayuki's performance this time isn't sufficient to warrant participation in the group debriefing. Then again, Goshiki's performance was much better than my expectations. But given how closely tied it is to Hayate's poor performance, I don't have much of an option.

That is because I _need_ a cautious, capable, yet competent field officer in the long run whom I can count on. Shirayuki would make a superior field officer than Hayate if it weren't for her personality… quirks. Otherwise she'd be my first candidate. Goshiki on the other hand lacks leadership skills, charisma, and maturity. Well not in 'that' way. She's definitely not lacking 'there'.

My immediate alternative candidates I've filed under code-names. 'K', 'S', 'T', and 'Orange' … they each have their own assignments, and using them will limit my options in the long run. In addition, it'll compromise them, due to my current lack of means to properly secure their safety during an extraction. Instead, making the most of their positions is preferable, though the conditions for such are elusive at the present. Orchestrating the conditions for their respective reveals in that manner is currently beyond my means, though it can be arranged. Furthermore, currently there is nothing to gain from such actions. Consequently, I have to make do with Hayate until I meet up with 'M'. That however, is assuming I can secure 'M' as an ally. "Correct. I'll handle her case separately."

* * *

Hayate's POV

I close the door behind me as I leave the makeshift briefing room, it's really just a room converted into a command post, as much as one can without professionals. A genius and a kunoichi-sp-whatever don't count, or rather I refuse to consider them as such since they redid our entire three-day attempt in one hour and labeled our efforts as a complete failure. It's not fair really.

Well at least it stalled the inevitable a little longer. But seriously, he made his point clear enough as is possible. And it's not like I don't know the problem with head-on attacks. Well at least he was a bit understanding about giving the enemy incorrect combat data to defend against in later engagements. I sigh as I shelf the matter. After all, one can't turn back time.

"Goshiki! I said it's—" Masuzu's voice is coming from the room to my right. It would appear she's still trying to deny the truth. I can sympathize.

"It's okay Onee-chan~" A thud. I think she just tackled Masuzu again. How many times does that make it now?

Thankfully, I halt just before reaching the doorway to the guest-room. The door slams open and Masuzu storms out of the room. Or tries, as Goshiki tackles her. Calling it a tackle-hug would be more appropriate. It's a shame I don't have a camera handy.

I glance at the remains of the doorway across from the guest-room. In a way, it's a good thing Masuzu didn't collide into the wall due to Goshiki's playfulness. Judging from the damage done to the guest-room and inevitably the other room, it's a good thing there wasn't anything of value in this room either room. Wait a moment—isn't this Shirayuki's room? I freeze as I check the room again, ignoring the entangled siblings in the middle of the room.

Yeah, it is. But it can't be that bad, she has no personal effects in her room. It's a given since she's living in the same building as Lelouch at the Academy. Hmm…? If she's not here then, I'm out of here. Take out it is. Why does she have to make dinner today? Why!

* * *

Lelouch's POV

The seating positions at the table are as usual. Shirayuki is seated to my right, Sayoko to her right. Goshiki's seat is across from Shirayuki and Hayate's seat is to Goshiki's right. This table doesn't really have a head, though one can consider my position as such.

It's already quite late. Given that, there's no need to hurry back to the Academy. Which is why I'm here with the girls, minus Hayate, for dinner. An extravagant Chinese cuisine, prepared by Shirayuki, on a minimal budget. I highly doubt this is possible without some degree of magic involved, though I could be wrong.

But… that's not important. Now that everything else is out of the way, just what exactly happened at the end? Why did Clovis order a withdrawal? Blackmail? Held hostage? Natalie talked him out of it? Schneizel? Or despite the unlikelihood of it all, boredom?

"Um… Lu-chan, is it not good?" asks Shirayuki. I suppose her concern is justified since I stopped halfway while eating a piece of sweet and sour pork. Or more precisely stopping halfway through my first bite.

I quickly finish the piece quickly. The taste isn't worth noting much given the fairly small gap in ability between mine and her cooking, though admittedly, Shirayuki's is noticeably superior. Given that neither Hayate or Goshiki can cook, and Shirayuki's insistence, she makes two out of every three meals. The other one third is either Sayoko, or myself if I have time. Consequently, it's faster to point out the flaws instead. In this case, there is none. "It's delicious. I'm just… thinking about things."

I summarily ignore her reaction. Well, given her actions it's obvious what she's fantasizing about. If her mutterings of 'I'm very happy' and 'my husband' aren't any indication, then I don't know what is.

"Hey! Why don't we have any food!" shouts Goshiki.

Ah right. This is like five months ago when I introduced Shirayuki to her, Hayate, and Sayoko. As in, Shirayuki deliberately did not make an effort to make a portion for them. Though after confirming neither…well, see me as a love interest, she slowly made accommodations for them. Well, at least it's non-violent.

"This is for you," says Shirayuki. Her voice is colder than absolute zero. It makes sense considering she currently lumps Goshiki together with Masuzu by proxy of being her sister and also because Goshiki is trying to ship me and her sister together. Then again, a less likely possibility is because Goshiki interrupted her fantasy.

A thud. Shirayuki places a bowl of rice in front of the siblings, specifically Masuzu. A pair of wooden chopsticks is stuck in it. Well… this doesn't qualify as trying to kill her. But still, the intent and meaning is quite clear, though I have to say she's provoking them.

"Hey—"

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

Masuzu forces a smile. It appears she's recovered her composure. "If you have something against me, please keep Goshiki out of it."

Her tone and manner is different from earlier. Hmm… then that would mean she was excited about reuniting with her sister, yet the meeting was much later than she initially expected and the lack of progress in finding Goshiki stressed her nerves to their limits. Yes, that makes sense if I consider her concern for Goshiki over herself.

The door slams open before Shirayuki can reply. It's Hayate. Given her ruffled hair and heavy breathing, it's safe to assume she dropped what she was doing. She runs over, grabs the remote for the television, turns the television on and switches to the news… No. It's a public broadcast from the Area government, in other words, it's on all networks in Area 11.

The members of the Purist faction are lined up behind Villetta and Jeremiah. A lectern is positioned in front of Villetta, it'd seem she's in charge now. But isn't Jeremiah the head of the Purist faction? Suspicious… and the speed of the announcement "—The deaths of Prince Clovis and Princess Natalie are a great loss. Their deaths were a noble sacrifice in the fight for truth and justice! We must push through our sadness and continue their fight! Their murder will be brought forth to justice!"

Everything came to a halt… My chopsticks clatter onto the table and my hand falls limp. No… Then that means… I slam the table, the action draws the attention onto myself. Damn you N!

* * *

**A/N: **And here we had a bit of info on things, particularly this Geass. Sure it's more versatile in a way, but it's not better in all aspects. Also, any guesses as to who's the other three? (K, S, and T). Orange is obvious who it is…. Oh and just to clarify a little, by immediate he means _stationed in_ Area 11. As for the pre-chapter exchange, make of it what you will (guesses?).


	6. Phase 2: Turn 2: Of Justice and Masks

**A/N: **A few notes/pointers at the end to avoid spoilers for this chapter. The pre-chapter quote—erm, short speech, turned out longer than expected.

*Special Thanks to Beta Reader** Mint Pizza Queen **and **The Wistful Bloom**

**Phase 2: Turn 2:** Of Justice and Masks

* * *

"_Combat against Irregulars, IS, and Witches are all to be expected alongside Knightmares and traditional forces. However, of these five, only two require extensive planning to effectively counter or eliminate them: Irregulars and IS. The latter is problematic in the case of specially trained military special task-forces, even if they employ the French mass produced, second generation IS, Raphael Revive models. Witches make an excellent counter, but short of a squad—no, two aces at minimum to take down one in a reasonable amount of time. Against such a task-force it'll take far more or excellent teamwork amongst Witches, but this is excluding any personal abilities amongst the Witches. The same goes for IS as experimental third generation IS have higher performance, experimental equipment and weapons, which becomes problematic due to higher degree of security surrounding their information. Given that it can become a costly affair to find out the specifics of those IS and drastically complicate countermeasure preparations."_

"_But your highness, you don't mean to expect—"_

"_To have to fight the EU? Or at least third generation IS or a squad or squads composed of ace Witches?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Of course. One cannot be to prepared when one's enemy controls a third of the world. Besides, preparing for the worst is only natural as to reduce the odds of the worst case scenario occurring. As such, there is a possible chance that I'll have to deal with EU forces due to bleak circumstances for myself or possibly worse. Hopefully it won't come to that. But the possibility of facing third generation IS is oh… guaranteed thanks to the 'White Knight' of Britannia."_

"_The Knight of Two… Ah, I see. So then, what about the Irregulars?"_

"_To sum them up? A most troublesome group. It's my classification for non-standard forces, either directly or indirectly military. In other words everything non-standard or not covered by the other categories, which is an extension of the Britannian usage of the term. And given the Alaska Treaty… IS should count as well, except their numbers are sufficient to warrant their own classification. In any case, I'll just have to accommodate their possible presence into my plans, and plan accordingly once they appear. I'm sure a 'few' will be quite willing to 'cooperate', just like 'T'."_

Lelouch to 'Orange' – June of 2017 a.t.b., exact date unknown.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

If I don't make a move now then he'll make his move. But if I do then I'll possibly be falling for his trap… or moving as he predicted. Then again, it's too convenient. There's no body shown. What to do…"...Sayoko, we're moving up the schedule. Make preparations for Plan 7C2."

"Understood Lelouch-sama." Sayoko quietly gets up and leaves to carry out the order.

"Um… what about dinner…," asks Shirayuki.

I frown and make no effort to hide my displeasure at the development. It's an estimated gamble. After all it wouldn't do to feign indifference to murder of one's relatives. Even if I did consider killing Clovis myself. "Meal's over…. Sorry Shirayuki. Goshiki, please stay with Masuzu."

"…I'll come as well," says Masuzu. She places her hand over Goshiki's and strokes her hand gently. "Goshiki, please stay here."

"Eh. But Onee-chan—"

That's problematic… no maybe I can put her skills to good use. But what's her forte? Hmm… Given her performance in a Sutherland is worse… Yes, she's not accustomed to using Land Striker Units…. So then that leaves her combat style. The shield from earlier, the speed and strength of it would imply fast reaction time and some experience in making excellent split second decisions, well provided she's completely focused on the task at hand. Given that… I'm nowhere closer to narrowing down her combat style. "It's fine Goshiki. Rather, if I may ask, Suwa Masuzu, what can you do that Goshiki can't?"

"…I can adjust properly to suit the situation at hand. It doesn't matter what I'm left to work with," replies Masuzu.

"Provided family isn't endangered or worse, correct?" It's a rhetorical question. I already know the answer. But I need to reaffirm her stance on the matter.

She nods and stands up. One second… two seconds… she finally answers. "Yes. So please. Leave Goshiki out of this one. I'll take her place."

"… Her role in the operation is to provide cover fire should it become necessary. Wherein the case that becomes necessary, I predict that other factors will come into play," I explain.

Masuzu frowns as well, though for a different reason. It seems she's underestimating my capability to make it work. But that's understandable if I consider that she probably wasn't informed about why she was directed to seek out my aid. Non-standard tactics can't always be applied to every situation, and might not always have a high chance of success. Given that, standard tactics often account enough to render them foolish unless executed properly under the right circumstances.

After all, the less likely a plan is to succeed in ninety-nine percent of all possible scenarios, the more likely they won't have measures in place to prevent it from being successfully executed, thus raising the odds from near impossible to fifty percent. And since the Britannian leadership present isn't in the hands of someone like Schneizel, Rommel, or even say Tohdoh, then it means all the more likely their command structure will take longer to realize what's happening thus raising the success rate by another twenty-five percent. And furthermore, by bringing 'that' to the bargaining table combined with sniper support from Goshiki, then success is guaranteed. And in the worst case scenario, I can rely on 'Orange' to interfere.

However, relying on a single, rigid plan is an invitation for disaster. Why do that when I can stack the odds in my favor. Even better, start with the enemy in check, and keep him in perpetual check until he can make no other move, thus checkmate. Of course, it's easier said than done, but that's to be expected. After all my enemy controls one-third of the world. "If your participation is adequate then Goshiki won't have to act. However, if you're incapable of meeting my expectations then… you'll only be a liability. By extension you will obey my orders. After all, actions speak louder than words. So your actions will prove the extent of your love."

"I said I—"

I slip my left hand into my pocket and pull out a compact digital audio recorder. It's a custom design designed strictly to play back a single recording, with a built in security feature courtesy of myself. It's not too complex, but it's meant to be disposable. After the first recording is in-putted, it can't store any more, nor can it be modified as the OS will self delete, rendering it useless. I click play and let it do the talking for her.

"_I love you, please marry me._" says the audio record in Masuzu's voice.

"I-I…I…." Masuzu's voice tapers off as she blinks systematically. I think I broke something. Oh well, Goshiki's enjoying this so I'll consider this an informal birthday present for her.

"Lu-chan, why do you have that?" asks Shirayuki. Her tone is a bit… cold? Oh, right.

"I have my reasons. But there's no need to worry. Shirayuki, do you think I'd fall for someone I've never seen before who denies their romantic interest in me after confessing? The odds of that happening is stuff of fiction." Then again, the entire confession is pure fiction, fabricated by an custom built high end speech synthesizer. It's derived from the voice changers used in the helmets and is quite reverse compatible. In other words, with sufficient voice sample it is possible to mimic another person's voice. However, the mimicry won't be perfect if certain samples are lacking. In Masuzu's case, her interactions with Goshiki within the safe house provided ample samples. The recording I played was put together a mere ten minutes ago, whereas the samples were compiled twenty minutes before it.

Shirayuki nods. "Ri-ri-right… That's right. Lu-chan would never fall for someone so shallow."

"Onee-chan isn't shallow!"

I ignore the impending argument between those two. So, I turn my attention to Hayate. I walk over towards her. "Thank you Hayate."

"It's nothing—"

"So who are you really?" I demand. It's not because it's an imposter, just that well, I have to take precautions. For all I know 'N' could have impersonated Hayate and thus compromised the facility. Or possibility worse, maybe she encountered a hostile Geass user. Maybe, maybe not. The possibilities go on and on, but I don't have much more time to spare on these matters right now.

"…Thirty-first street, four floors below settlement plate, one hundred meters north, settlement level, a nearby Japanese street vendor. Safe house sensor approach. I immediately headed over upon arrival. The striker unit's in the doorway still," replies Hayate.

The segments mentioned is one of the safe house—to—settlement routes accommodated by the security flaws. This route in particular wasn't usable until two months back since several sections and approaches were covered by security sensors with irregular system check-ups. A problem remedied by my Geass, though the four month period also includes firmly securing settlement's security forces. In other words, short of the army, there is no opposition. Unless I missed a person or two. Alternatively, they joined, transferred in, or returned afterwards, resulting in a notable margin of error. Either way, it's highly possible this fact will come in handy much later, like an investment.

"Sorry about that," I apologize. A nod from Hayate confirms she understands my reason for questioning her, or at least to some degree. Hmm…ah right. If it's like that then… I smile as the pieces come together to form a plan. I turn to face Masuzu while gesturing towards her with my arm. I draw my arm in as I perform a trite ninety degree angle bow. "Well then, will you adhere to my orders for the duration of the operation?"

* * *

_Sixty-three minutes later_

I sit dressed in my Zero attire, or as one could call costume. It resembles the original concept I had in mind but, just slightly tweaked to accommodate a useful addition made possible through use of my Geass. Specifically the scrapped designs for prototype military grade powered exoskeletons, code named Sonic Diver, initially conceived alongside Knightmare frames. However, revelation of IS rendered it a moot point as they far surpassed what the Britannian R&D had in every aspect and a few additional ones as well. A sore point as Britannia neither had the means or the knowledge to reproduce the cores needed for IS units. By that point the exoskeleton R&D was displaced by Britannian attempts at reproducing an IS core or at least its capabilities. Attempted reproduction of IS cores is still being attempted but that's not just limited to Britannia, whereas the exoskeleton project's discontinuation makes the fate of the latter quite obvious.

The data though, wasn't destroyed. I should thank Schneizel for his meddling since he never fails to sponsor people and things with potential. Understandable as the technological gap makes very little, if any sense at all. In any case, it was a simple matter of arranging a meeting with a researcher through 'T' and again through 'Orange'. The two meetings were spaced a month apart, one under the guise of additional sponsorship ending in 'failure', while the second was the delivery of the data by 'Orange'. Unfortunately, the security around the current development of the Sonic Diver project makes it impossible to safely acquire anything after 2015 a.t.b. It's akin to the development of the Glasgow, wherein the data was placed under neigh impenetrable security until a year after its military début. In other words, it's reached the stage where military application and development is under-way, then again it's also possible something else occurred, but in that case there are too many possibilities and the likelihood of that is low.

My specific alterations to my Zero attire is an additional underlying bodysuit based around a heavily scaled down version of the initial Sonic Diver design, consequently it isn't too useful. It's only useful in hand to hand combat with civilians lacking firearms, but I have that covered. My cape made from bulletproof material and can be retracted to an attached metallic piece mounted across my back, extending to both shoulders. The original bodysuit itself was simply adjusted to take these changes into account with no real difference. My mask though, is a mostly scaled down version that the girls use since I'm human, not a Witch. The only functions it possesses in addition to being opaque from the outside and transparent from within, are the voice changer and a retractable piece which can be slid down, just enough so my Geass can be used from my left eye.

In comparison, the interior of this truck is crude and tasteless. But that makes it perfect for my purposes due to the ease of assembly and cost effectiveness. After all, there's no need to waste more money than necessary. Especially not after the costly loss of those Sutherlands.

The interior is nondescript, if one ignores the fact that the roof and sides, except the floor are all transparent from the inside, matching its plain opaque exterior. If I had to describe the exterior, I'd say it's almost identical to the ones used by the terrorists, minus a few modifications of my own. As for the equipment present, other than the chair is a radio tuned to the television channel. A camera is positioned next to the radio and faces my direction. Behind me is the so called gas chamber, retrieved from the Shinjuku Ghettos. Of course, it's empty, but they don't know that.

It's already been one hour since the broadcast. N should—no, will, make his move within the next twenty-five minutes. Under normal circumstances the Area government would never make such a shoddy announcement, particularly so since it's coming from the Purists as it would be in their interest to place the blame upon a Number. And thinking back, N's assassination attempt took time to execute, enough for a battle to be decided, so he must have kept track of the battle at some point before acting. But without Geass, N wouldn't have succeeded, nor would he have attempted it since doing so requires penetrating multiple layers of security… Those royal guards of Clovis' that I Geassed… could they have cleared the way for him? Either way, I can safely assume he let Geass get to his head. Now then, how will he appear?

"Zero, the target as appeared. North-eastern screen," states Hayate.

"Save an image for reference," I order as I stand up and turn up the audio on the radio. I brush my hand down, and with my right, slide my mask, though helmet would be more appropriate, over my head. The rear side of it deploys, and the metallic helmet fully encases my head. I low my arms, concealing them underneath the cape.

The north-eastern screen displays a man dressed in black attire with his head concealed by a ski mask and his eyes obscured by goggles. The voice alone confirms my suspicions. N's voice booms through the radio. "People of Japan, I. Am. Kira! It is I who killed Prince Clovis and Princess Natalie—"

I nod as I snap my fingers, the signal to start. I step back, positioning myself across from the camera as the overhead shutters retract and the platform I'm on shoots upwards. It skids to a halt above were the shutters were and the camera comes to life.

"—for I am justice!" claims 'N', or should I say Kira. But perfect timing, and poor choice of words.

"Kira!" I declare. As I speak the image on the screen shrinks and retracts to the top left hand side, displaced by the image of myself—no, by Zero. Playtime's over Kira. "What is justice? Is it revenge? Pride? A personal crusade?"

"No, it's…" Kira trails off. It seems he forgot to factor me into his equation. But of course. He does not know his opponent is the one he knows only as 'L'. The arrogant fool, he's no better than Britannian Nobles. His harm to _her_ is something I cannot forgive, otherwise I'd let him slide somewhat.

"No, it's not," I agree. Given that if he agreed with that then he would only gain the support of extremists while being alienated by the rest. However, his opponent is me, therefore those will be his only supporters. I suppose though he is a bit lucky he is not up against Schneizel "However! Your actions are not that of justice! No. You are simply a murder—no, you are a evil worse than Clovis! Clovis himself did not claim to have the interests of others at heart."

As if on cue, a dozen Sutherlands arrive from down the street. They're arrayed across from my position, having come from the military base nearby the Viceroy's Palace. The Purist faction, their Sutherlands' red shoulder plates are a dead give-away. Excellent. I snap my fingers.

Immediately, the set of shutters behind me retracts and the circular container ascends. It stops as the platform it's on locks into place, level to the platform I'm on myself. And now their forces are in check. As their Intel on the container points to it being poisonous gas, they can't afford to accidentally set it off on the unsuspecting civilian bystanders. Now it's time for 'Orange' to make a move in turn.

The cockpit of two Sutherlands open up. Villetta and 'Orange', or should I say Jeremiah. Excellent. Now then, as long as no Irregulars appear then this will end without incident. Given the only irregular currently present in Area Eleven, is limited to that white Knightmare, it shouldn't be anything the girls can't stall. The other one isn't a problem with the damage it took, it should be under repairs right now.

Even if the Irregular squad based in Area Eleven was present, they don't pose a threat. Then again… could that white one have been a new addition to their ranks? No, that'd make it too easy. But then again, with the recent actions of Clovis, Kira, and Villetta, it's understandable if someone else made that assumption. I lack that luxury.

"You, what do you want?" demands Villetta.

"Nothing. I'm returning that which 'Kira' stole," I state. Villetta opens her mouth to respond, but I raise my voice to cut her off, continuing as if talking to a child. "Or would you perhaps prefer that he possess a Britannian made chemical weapon? Think of it as a gesture of goodwill, as he is no friend of mine."

"That is a lie—" begins Kira.

"Kira! The destruction of the Shinjuku Ghettos, it is you who is responsible for that! Your act of drawing out the Britannian military and driving them to drastic measures, a devious plan befitting of a villain. If it were not for I, then the destruction would have been complete! That is right, it is I who defeated the forces lead by Clovis. For I. Am. Zero!" I sweep my right arm up and to the right, ending at a ninety degrees angle.

"Why should I believe you, Zero? You have nothing to disprove ties with Kira," says Villetta.

"Simple. I believe one of your subordinates is looking into some information I sent," I state while lowering my arm. Villetta's position is convenient. She's right behind the camera's position. Though even if she weren't it wouldn't have mattered much as it is only a cosmic touch for a minority of my audience.

"What do you mean—" Villetta stops mid-sentence as she touches her communicator. Yes, the timing is about right. Now then, I can only hope she's not stupid enough to waste the opportunity I'm providing them. She nods once and whispers something into it, then speaks up as her hand moves away from it. "How pathetic, selling out your comrade."

I mentally palm myself. She's an idiot, but hopefully that can be remedied, albeit my method is a bit cruel. On the screen, Kira glances left and right, it seems even he is more intelligent than Miss Nu. And once again, Clovis fails to impress with his impossibly poor choice of subordinates despite the excellent pool of possible candidates. "So says the one bailing Kira out, Miss Nu. I wonder how long were you in league with him. After all, by working with him against Clovis and Princess Natalie, you would be posed to easily gain the title of Baron."

"Villetta! Is this true?" asks Jeremiah. His tone conveys his façade quite well, but his glare towards Villetta reflects his understanding of my words. Jeremiah's actions aren't the least suspect unless one knows the connection between him and myself. But that's not likely unless one can read minds.

Gunfire erupts from Kira's end. It seems Kewell is moving in as per orders. It doesn't matter what Kira's Geass is since Kewell's orders are quite specific, and I've made it quite clear he is to shoot to kill all present within the building. Which compounded with my prior evacuation of most personnel there, thanks to the positions of a few Geassed members the management, keeps casualties to a minimum.

"Kira!" shouts Villetta. What an idiot. Seriously, even if you're surprised about it you shouldn't shout the name of the person whom you've just been accused of collaborating with. Well that confirms that she's _not_ in cahoots with him. Alas her choices have taken her fate for the worse. Yes… this will work perfectly for my other plan. So barring any further complications the poor lamb causes for herself, her life won't be in real danger.

"Men! Take her into custody!" orders Jeremiah. The ten other Sutherlands level their weapons upon Villetta without hesitation. Well well well, it seems Jeremiah does hold tight authority over the Purists. Or did he select those loyal or aligned with him? But that's not important.

"Lord Jeremiah, what are you doing?" demands Villetta.

The broadcast from Kira's end bursts into static. So, Kira did have an accomplice there. If he didn't the camera wouldn't have been shot. A split second later the image flickers out. Perfect. Now Kira can't respond, nor can Villetta provide evidence to the contrary.

"For this I thank you, Zero. However, I cannot let you go!" declares Jeremiah. He gestures to the Sutherlands. Six shift their aim towards me.

"So I bid you farewell, for now!" I snap my fingers once more. The platform's locks disengage and attached thrusters ignite, launching the platform upwards. Given the rate of acceleration and lack thereof of Britannian air support present, all conditions are cleared—

An explosion from below. The ascending platform tilts backwards. Judging by the shift in my trajectory… the situation's changed. A laser shot? From behind? Why now! Wait, what's with this timing!

"Surrender immediately and you'll be given a fair trial!" announces a feminine voice. Oh a noble. Well her tone does sound like a that of a noble. But a lady should be more lady-like, really, Britannia should at least take more care of its own society before interfering with that of others. Poor girl's a victim of their neglect.

Definitely an IS. It's not technologically possible for anything else to employ that kind of weaponry. And well, the Britannian development specs categorize beam based technology as lasers… Which makes some sense considering the lack thereof of means to construct such weapons for IS employment, but it'd never be practical as Knightmare scale weaponry. Not even if they were to apply magic engines to Knightmares. Then again, it's not like how beam-esque technology is represented in media, so the naming is justified, somewhat. In any case, the 'laser' research and development is primarily funded as a pet project, so the likelihood of it leaving experimental stage any-time soon is non-existent. Therefore by logical conclusion that this IS is equipped with the 'Blue Tears' armament module and is named after the armament. By which I can deduce that the user of that IS is the head of the Alcott family of Earls, Cecilia Alcott.

…Judging by the damage done to the thrusters, her position is directly in line with Goshiki, unless that shot was fired from one of the Blue Tear's four detachable, independent drones. However, given her status and family position, the likelihood of that is fairly low, but still a possibility. A shame really that she isn't making the most of her current advantage. Then again, it won't work with Shirayuki and Hayate in their respective positions, Goshiki positioned to Cecilia's rear, and Sayoko providing support for them. Already I can foresee the next shot being deflected by one of their shields and an immediate counterattack launched against her, should that happen of course.

I see, so her exact position is in front of Goshiki. Good, then that plan should work quite well. Though I 'hope' I don't hurt this girl's pride too much. I push down on the platform then leap off the platform. Without the aid of the exoskeleton, I wouldn't be able to pull that plan off, or this one. But then again, the impossibility of this plan is exactly why I chose it.

* * *

_Hayate's POV_

I angle away from Lelouch. Neutralizing the IS takes priority, or withdraw is impossible. Of all the possibilities… Does reality hate Lelouch that much? Either way, the odds are in our favor. "T-4 to all members, target is one IS. T-5, provide distraction."

"Hai hai~" Goshiki's communicator goes silent right afterwards. I'd assume she doesn't want to strain her sister's ears any more than necessary with her shots' sounds. No wait… that isn't suitable for this situation, the muzzle flash would give her position away at night… So a proper sniper rifle this time. In either case the louder weapons have been modified to reduce the muzzle blast, though there's a limit to that, even if a suppressor is used to further tone down the sound.

The blue IS shifts slightly. So, my second shot was a miss. A given with the enhanced senses an IS provides its pilot, combined with an IS's reaction time, even a split-second makes a difference between a hit or miss. However, the weapon in question, combined with the difference in sensory capabilities from the human norm, limits its overall effectiveness. "In other words—"

I take aim and fire with my machine-gun. The distance doesn't matter, since it'll divert the pilot's attention. If she doesn't move then I can close in with my katana. In that case, I can actually deal proper damage to the IS. Otherwise my bullets aren't very effective against its energy shield.

It moves according to Lelouch's predictions. A rapid ascent while launching independent drones, its signature weapon, that is aside from its sniper rifle. The pilot has likely pinpointed Goshiki's position, but this action of hers places her squarely within his trap. A single IS without backup facing off against four Witches isn't a fair fight for the former, even if its designed to dispatch multiple targets. Well unless the IS is the White Knight, which this one isn't, then we'd be dead long ago.

I pull up to follow, while continuing to harass the pilot. Wait a moment, where's Shirayuki? For some reason I can't seem to recall her role in this stage of the IS- neutralization plan. Ah well, Goshiki, Masuzu and myself should be enough.

"Behind T-4," warns Sayoko. And where the heck is she this time. If I'm supposed to act on the field for him, why the heck am I not informed of certain helpful details? Is this supposed to help me improve my command skill? No not that kind… stupid Lelouch….

I brake to the right, in the process I turn to line my machine-gun with the drone. I deploy my shield a split second before it's shot connects, a shame really. The drone explodes a second later, as expected of Goshiki. It's really a bad idea to use flashy weapons at night, well Witches shields are included in that regard too, so...

I slow my speed, spin to my left, keeping my shield up while quickly dropping altitude. Two shots glaze the edge of my shield and a third slams head on into it. _Tch_, at this rate we won't have enough time for Plan A…. I drop the shield and spray the drones—too slow, not a single hit.

"T-4, your left," states Sayoko. Apparently she has a clear view of what's going on around me. Oh—I'm so screwed.

The drones strafe around while readying the next shot. One second delay—no, a little over one second. But—I accelerate and barrel roll to the right. A stalling tactic to force the IS pilot to make complicated, exact calculations or reposition the drones entirely. In other words, a sitting duck. Another explosion, a second drone's down.

"Plan B?" I ask. Well it's in part because the IS pilot didn't go for Goshiki, but instead targeted me. Due to that, I won't have enough time to get into position for the fourth stage of the plan. Well, technically the third stage for us.

"No mistakes," cautions Masuzu. She's borrowing a spare uniform, helmet included. But that's not the point, she's the last person I want to hear on the subject of mistakes.

I accelerate upwards at maximum speed, firing as I go. The IS breaks to the left, evading combined fire from me and Masuzu. It'd appear she's abandoned focus over her drones. I strafe to the left, trailing a little behind it, a false pursuit. But the IS pilot doesn't notice, after all the only aircraft present is a news helicopter. And so she moves right into Shirayuki's range—er, position.

The IS's left wing explodes and Shirayuki's striker unit activates a split second afterward, just as a portion of the armor on the IS's left arm is shaved off by Shirayuki's second strike. She puts her weight against the blue IS, the katana slicing through the IS's rifle in the process.

Our concentrated fire continues for three seconds. A little longer perhaps until the IS's shield energy is sufficiently reduced. Two more explosions, it'd seem Goshiki took the pleasure of those pests. Altitude change? "T-5, T-Rei, hold fire."

I lift my finger off the trigger and silently watch the IS collide into the concession floor. That landing zone is too convenient… how the heck did she narrow it down so well? Anyway, onto stage four. Stage three seems to have been skipped, oh well not like it matters. Oh right, Shirayuki's role covers the entirely of stage three.

And Lelouch pose-tackles into the IS... on the pilot's head to leap off and conclude his exit. Speaking of which… what the heck. That kick resembles something one of the EU Knightmares pulled off once—twice, no, several times. What's its name again? Ge…ges…spen—right, Gespenst.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

I touch down onto the roof of a single story building, hard. The exoskeleton's left ankle seems to be lagging behind… 0.673 seconds. It was fine when I check previously… Tch, I guess the impact was too much. Under most circumstances a small deviation like this isn't major, however, when every second counts, it can mean the difference between life and death, particularly once certain weapon technologies are up to their theoretical standards.

From Goshiki's sniping position, the building that I'm on is much lower and farther away—three buildings away to be exact. In the neigh impossible case of pursuit, all pursuers will be forced to enter her range or the others. Specifically, Goshiki's position on the roof of a twelve story building, whereas I am on the roof of a third story building.

Though I suppose one would assume otherwise, which is understandable. So I'll be blunt, with the IS's integrity fluctuation as a result of near shield energy depletion, along with Jeremiah's position as head of the Purist faction, it gives Jeremiah an excellent alibi for calling off pursuit of Zero. After all, it wouldn't do for a potential accident leading to the death of a noble when it is within his power to prevent such possibility. With one of their number already in pursuit of Kira, they have an excellent alternative to pursue. Furthermore, securing the 'poisonous gas' is another immediate priority for them and with suspicions cast amongst their ranks consequently lowers the odds of military disobedience within Britannian forces as to not provide themselves as a scapegoat, thus eliminating any possible odds of pursuit.

Then again, that's on the Britannian side. Since Masuzu is affiliated with the JLF, she can cover that matter. Therefore, my main problem boils down to Kira and his accomplice or accomplices. The exact number is a problem, the more help he has the easier it will be to eliminate him but without an exact count I can't make the most of his numbers. Plus I still need more details on the specifics of his Geass, otherwise the odds of him slipping through my grasp is quite high—no, almost a guarantee.

But that's something to deal with tomorrow. With this development, I'll have to properly show up for class tomorrow and establish an alibi before making my next move. Simple enough.

I walk over to the edge of the rooftop and glance down at the concession floor. I spy the pre-prepared faux section of the concession floor directly below my position. Excellent. Without further ado, I jump off the roof and to the faux floor. It is a faux only if for the temporary dis-assembly of a small section of the concession plate.

Now then, Britannia, Kira, JLF… make your moves. Or will they take this lying down? Of course that would make things far too easy. Then again, as long as no one at the level of Schneizel acts against me, it will take them far more forces than normal to match me. That is only on grounds that I lack any prior preparations or plans for the occasion and the absence of irregular factors. A grin forms on my face as I pass through the faux floor. This time it's my win.

* * *

_Same time – Nearby Street_

Mingling within a crowd of bystanders gathered during the broadcast is a girl with shoulder length, amethyst hair; frowning at plasma screen mounted upon the building. Her expression had not changed one bit over the course of events shown. Except a silent muttering, "I can't miss the next opportunity."

She takes out a battered journal and flips through it, stopping upon finding the page she was looking for. Her finger traces over the page, line by line, beginning at the left page and working her way to the right. At three-fourths to the bottom of the right page, she stops and sighs. "So then… Saitama Ghettos it is."

The girl quickly shuts the journal and slips it back into her pocket and begins making her way through the crowd. Nearby a long haired bystander, pink chainsaw in hand, looks on from atop a six story building.

* * *

_Same Time – Location N/A_

"Zero and Kira... A nothing and a killer," muses a certain blond haired person.

"'Your Highness', says a certain black haired, middle-aged man with brown eyes. "Are you sure it wise to just send 'them'?"

"Yes, of course," replies the male royalty. "Too much and it'll be readily apparent."

"So he's made his move," says a third voice as the door slides open. The speaker, with a certain green colored hairstyle.

"It's like you said, Colonel."

"Then I assume 'those' are prepared?" continues the Colonel.

"There's no need to rush just yet. Unless, you know something we don't," says the middle-aged man.

"It of no importance." The Colonel pauses for a moment as if considering his next words. "There is no need to worry. After all, we share a mutual goal, don't we, 'Second Prince, Schneizel el Britannia?'"

* * *

_Same time – Location N/A_

A girl with long green hair and yellow eyes makes her way through the back alleys of the Tokyo Settlement concession area. She glances around, a quick check of her surroundings. Then she speaks, "I'm not going to stop you if you're going to use one of those two as your host, Nemo."

* * *

**A/N: **A few things to mention/clarify:

1: Infinite Stratos is abbreviated as IS, and are powered exoskeletons originally (technically speaking) designed for space exploration. The thing is though, the Core of an IS is a black box that is both a mix of AI and power source. As a result, they can use weapons and equipment beyond currently available means (though the weapon/equipment has to be built first still, amongst other issues; then the Core makes it work).

1a: Yes I'm slightly scaling down the weapon performance on experimental stage IS weapons… for now. Then again, they're not the only ones affected in that regard, specifically it's the second time so far.

2: The Zero costume is closer in appearance to the one in the Code Geass spinoff, the Nightmare of Nunnally. The slim down exoskeleton is worthless outside of non-combat purposes (except against untrained civilians) or basic guns, and primarily allowing Lelouch to somewhat alleviate his physical shortcomings.

Aside from that… I've been musing over the integration of the crossings and thus the chapter suffered a little more delay than due to normal circumstances (well those two and checking information). Some clues as to what they are will be hinted at (or in some other manner) within the chapters themselves. For example, there are three in this chapter. The first one is very easy to miss.

Guesses, comments, reviews, criticism, etc. are all welcome. And again, sorry for the long wait and A/N.


	7. Phase 2: Turn 3: Of Girls and Butei

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I'm not dead. Yet (hopefully it doesn't come true). Figuratively.

*Special thanks to Beta Readers **Mint Pizza Queen** and **The Wistful Bloom**

**Phase 2:** **Turn 3:** Of Girls and Butei

* * *

[Location: UNKNOWN – Date: UNKNOWN]

"—_all remaining forces, go on ahead. I'll catch up later."_

"He _hasn't come yet. So in the meantime, I'll provide backup."_

"_Negative, Nemo. For all we know _he's _already dead."_

"_No, I won't, not without him. Besides, how are you going to take on the Beowulves by yourself?"_

"_Heh, I'll think of something."_

"_Then I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with me until _he _arrives then, 'chief'."_

"_Do whatever you want. Just don't get us killed."_

Excerpt from salvaged transmission logs of a certain machine with a distinctive mustache.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later – Viceroy's Palace – Viceroy's Office_

_Third Person POV_

The door of the Viceroy's Office slams open and a pair of soldiers charge in, tackling Jeremiah and pinning him to the ground, restraining his arms as if he were about to assault the Knight of Twelve across from him. The situation itself is already clear: the removal of Jeremiah Gottwald by a third party within the military.

"My apologizes Lady Kruszewski." An officer enters after them and walks up to Monica, with a three page official document in hand. He hands them towards the Knight of Twelve, who simply accepts the paper.

She glances over the first paper for a moment, before handing the unsigned papers back to the officer who had just handed them to her a moment ago. A glare stifles whatever the man was trying to put together. The officer hurriedly bows and motions to the two soldiers to let Jeremiah go. "Jeremiah Gottwald, I hereby appoint you as my bodyguard until further notice. Furthermore, you will report directly and only to me."

"U-Um... Excuse us, madam," stammers the officer. A natural response to a crude, impromptu appointment under the circumstances present. The officer and the two soldiers file out of the Viceroy's Office, closing the door behind them the moment they cleared the room.

"This is all there is?" inquires Monica as if nothing had happened.

"Unfortunately, no," replies Jeremiah as he pulls himself off the ground, appearing rather unconcerned with the severity of the order and the events that just transpired. "My apologizes, Clovis' supporters are interfering with the investigation and obstructing it wherever possible."

"Tch…. That can't be helped." Monica sighs and shakes her head. "Where is that Number the Special Dispatch was looking for?"

"Unknown, but probably at his quarters resting. Should I bring him to you?" suggests Jeremiah. He pauses for a moment before adding, "He has the day off tomorrow. If you want I can make arrangements for someone to tail him."

"No, there's no need for any of that. What's the status of the other units?"

"The Lancelot Club Unit-1's frame will be operational again by tomorrow. Unit-2 is being assembled as we speak from the leftover spare parts of Unit-1. However, there are no spare parts leftover for either unit, except for two pairs of MVS. Unit 3's construction will begin two days from now, along with spare parts for the units. There's also the three RGC-027 Svanhild from Z&R Industries which arrived yesterday. About an hour ago they were unloading the three units into the hanger, and from what I overheard, it seems they expect us to provide pilots for the units. Furthermore, there is a detachment of four HMT-27 Fylgja hover tanks."

A slight frown forms over Monica's face at the phrase 'provide pilots for the units', only to vanish upon hearing the word 'hover'. "Hover tanks?"

"Yes, though it seems they're quite large, approximately 15.3 meters long. Their operational time while hovering is reduced from two hours of sustained combat to thirty minutes. The technicians claim the reduced operational time is due to the lack of an efficient system small enough to fit and interference from the weapons and defense system, evidenced by an additional fifteen minutes worth of operational time should both be disabled. The tanks can operate without it though, but that removes their superior mobility."

"I see…. The JLF will make its move soon, hopefully three days from now," says Monica as she turns to face the glass wall of the Viceroy's Office. After a few seconds she turns around to face Jeremiah once more. "Have them store the Fylgjas until further notice and ready the Svanhilds for combat. See if they can also get the MVS to work with them and if so, one to each unit. As for pilots... make sure they understand that they do not share the same luxury that the Special Dispatch does, and that if they fail to comply, they will be executed like any other traitor."

"Understood. Shall I prepare 'that' for tomorrow?"

"Yes, do so." Monica pauses for a moment and bites her lip as if remembering something a little late. "I will see our agent tomorrow… you and Kewell Soresi will accompany me. Do make sure he isn't an imposter, or a double agent."

"Yes, Lady Kruszewski."

* * *

_Next day, August 11. _

_Tokyo Settlement – Lower Block – Safe-house 01 (the one closer to the Shinjuku Ghettos)_

_Hayate's POV_

The three of us, Goshiki, Masuzu, and myself are in the guest room occupied by Masuzu. Not at her invitation at all, I just happened to run into some bad luck and got dragged into this… cosplay charade? It's a strange way of family bonding—but I understand, it's not unlike Shirayuki's handmade meals for Lelouch. Though it feels like I'm intruding on something.

A number—no, about two dozen different outfits of varying sizes and designs lay sprawled across the floor. That blue and white dress… I swear that matches my measurements and size. No wait, why does she even have _those_ and… _that._

"Hmm… ah! Onee-chan, try this one next!" shouts Goshiki. Yeah… why does she have a female Butei school uniform in her collection? Or rather, where did she get these from? There's simply no way Lelouch would agree to this, and Sayoko keeps to herself quite well. The quality of these clothes are first rate, which isn't something Goshiki can possibly do. Really, I mean, her skill with a needle is more like an assassination skill! So where did these come from?

"Hai hai…." Masuzu sighs, in resignation it'd seem. Don't worry, it'll be over once Goshiki finds something that fits you. Hopefully. She heads to the bathroom with the uniform in hand and glances at me wearily for a moment before entering._ *Click_* The door's locked. Poor door, the thrice victim of Goshiki's attempt at following her sister in. Why hasn't it broken down yet?

Goshiki hums to herself while she reorganizes the pile of tried outfits. She's enjoying a bit too much... Well as long as she doesn't try to ship Masuzu with Lelouch in front of Shirayuki while Lelouch is absent. Otherwise I won't be able to guarantee their safety.

_*Click* _The door opens and Masuzu steps out of the bathroom. Oh joy, we actually had something that fits her. Size, yes. Appearance? No, not at all. It simply doesn't fit the 'violently protective of family' image. And that's just being modest. A sigh escapes me as I shake my head a bit.

Masuzu's frowning while pulling at the edges of the uniform. Is there something wrong with that? Or do you not like bulletproofed clothing? Well… then again, beggars can't be choosers, so I suppose it's not her fault being stuck with these kinds of clothes. Right in a way, it fits her perfectly, too perfectly. The tight around _that_ place to emphasis well, size. Seriously who the heck made _these_ clothes! A sigh escapes my mouth as I rub my forehead. Hmm… who should I help? Decisions, decisions.

Goshiki turns to look at me, all while keeping a firm grip on her sister. Really now, why is she trying to get away from Goshiki? It's not like she'll bite. "What is it, Hayate?"

"Maybe something less… suspicious," I suggest. There's no way it won't stand out in the Settlement. Well then again—

"Eh? We're just going to the Saitama Ghettos," says Goshiki. She tilts her head as if saying 'why what did you think we were going?'.

"No, that's not the problem. It's the warning label attached to it." I palm my forehead as Goshiki checks the uniform. No silly, not literally.

"Oh…" Goshiki pouts and sits quietly in place. She points her index finger to the floor and starts drawing circles. What, I'm just pointing out the facts. Really, why does she have to make things so… complicated. I'm an idiot for worrying over this. "Just leave it for certain circumstances. I'm sure we can get him to incorporate this into one of his plans."

Goshiki perks up at my suggestion. She nods repeatedly, smiling as she says, "Right right!"

What have I done? Oh well, small loss and it's not mine anyway so who cares? Eh, at least this cosplay mess is over now, hopefully. In either case, Goshiki shouldn't be that eager to dress up Masuzu for a while. Then again, who knows what she's thinking? I mean seriously, trying to ship her sister with Lelouch in front of Shirayuki? Is she trying to kill her sister? I shake my head lightly.

"I-in any case, let's stop for today," says Masuzu. Oh, she's regained coherence? What a shame… too bad we don't have a camera on hand. No wait a second, if I recall correctly, there should be something of the kind built into the guest room as a security measure. Eh, it's not like Lelouch has any interest in her figure. Though I have to wonder, how would Shirayuki react to such news. Speaking of which, should I tell her or not? Decisions, decisions. Nah, I'll just keep that in mind if I need to save my hide sometime.

I nod and begin walking towards Goshiki. "Agreed, so why don't you change back so we can get going?"

"Eh? But—" begins Goshiki.

Having closed the distance between Goshiki and myself, I come to a stop while placing my hand over Goshiki's shoulder. "You said you two were going to the Saitama Ghettos right?"

"Yes, that's correct," answers Masuzu. She looks straight at me with an expression among the lines of 'why' or 'your point?', though maybe it's nothing. What? It's not easy reading expressions for their exact meaning, I'm not Lelouch. Well, it's not like he bothers with the meaning or reason behind them if it doesn't strictly pertain to his purposes, which is silly. Then again, maybe something or someone else does that for him. Wait a second, that doesn't even make any sense. Oh well.

"Any reason in particular? Like say… contacting the terrorists there?" I hazard. Which is perfectly sensible, and makes sense. Then again, why not the terrorists in Shinjuku, I mean they're still intact no? Wait what… I mean rebels. Gah, he's rubbing off on me.

"Freedom fighters, not terrorists," corrects Masuzu. She sighs and shakes her head. "And as to your questions, no actually. It's… classified."

"Eh? Onee-chan…." Goshiki pouts and sulks again. This time though, I'd say is more the 'cute imouto' appeal, or in Britainnain,'cute little sister' appeal. At that, Masuzu winces and hangs her head. So let me get this straight—you messed up once and accidentally revealed it to someone else? Yeah, that should be about right.

"Sorry, I meant honorable rebels—" Wait, what am I saying. That isn't much better than calling them terrorist. "—er—freedom fighters. Right, freedom fighters."

Masuzu drops her glare and looks off to the side. Huh? Does she mind or not mind the term 'honorable rebels'. Picking both doesn't make much sense unless she's being selective about it. So then—she's fine if he says as such. Right. That's definitely why.

"Sorry about that, and I apologize for being unable to tell you right now. But… I'll tell you afterwards," says Masuzu. She bites her lip while producing a sort of 'tch' sound. Please, life isn't a manga. "I will say this though. The person is not a Japanese."

"Oh?" That's unusual. Well, Lelouch isn't Japanese either, so then maybe her assignments involve contacting, and bringing prospective non-Japanese allies into the JLF. Alternatively it could be to contact and inform their non-Japanese allies about something? But what? What could be this important? "I think I get it."

"What is it then, Hayate…?" Goshiki asks me.

"I'm not exactly sure—"

"I already said, I'll tell you both afterwards," interrupts Masuzu. She walks over and snatches her JLF uniform off the ground with one hand. With her free hand, she pats Goshiki over the head and her expression softens slightly, her lips forming hints of a smile. "Now go put these away. I'll… hold on to this one, okay? So please, go change."

"Hai, Onee-chan." Goshiki sits up properly and smiles with a silly expression on her face. Yeah, silly. Liken to a child being praised for their good work. Then again, this is Goshiki…. So it's fitting, right? Who can blame her after a long awaited reunion with her onee-chan. After another moment or two, she gets up, gathers the cosplay outfits, and scurries off to her room.

"She… does this to you too?" asks Masuzu as she heads back towards the bathroom to change back. Fittingly I'd say. Maybe it's just personal bias, but I don't see how the Butei uniform meshes with her military image.

"No, not at all," I answer. But I can direct you to someone who does. Then again, Lelouch being Lelouch… not the least bit helpful on it. It's like he's dead set on avoiding that subject. "You should ask Lelouch about this kind of thing, or Sayoko. Oh and if you do, don't tell him I told you to ask him."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. You'll understand when you see his reaction," is my reply as I turn to leave the room. Not to pass up on the opportunity, I turn once and grin at her. "I wonder when Goshiki will decide on a wedding gown."

"G-ge-geh… Wh-what are you talking about!" stammers Masuzu. Her face turns a bright shade of red. That's a real convincing defense. So much that I believe you as much as you aren't blushing over it. Heh, and one more push.

"Of course, after all you did propose to him no? And… You mean you didn't see that catalog of wedding gowns?" I say, as I turn and walk out the doorway, to the tune of a strangled scream. What? It's true.

* * *

_Meanwhile – Ashford Academy – Student Council Building_

_Lelouch's POV_

I check my uniform one more time. As expected, it isn't defective. Why? Because I have my uniform made from bulletproof fabric, both the blazer, shirt, and pants. From where? Where else but the Britannian 'Butei', aka armed detective, Academy branch in the Tokyo Settlement area. It'd be a pain if I have to repair or replace my limited set of special uniforms, courtesy of the Butei Killer's handiwork, that is, systematic elimination of the students there. Though I'd have to say it's worth it, after all, it's a small price to pay for the removal of unknown factors.

A knock at my door. "Um…Lu-chan…."

"It's unlocked," I say. No, it's not because I forgot to lock it yesterday night. It is deliberate since otherwise it'd potentially draw unwarranted suspicion from oh, say… Butei. After all, I was 'missing' for most of yesterday with few acceptable witnesses. I'd know if something's off, one doesn't fake death for so long in plain sight without picking up the necessary skills. Besides, the lessons from Sayoko cover the less oft used skills in this field.

The doorknob turns and the door open. Shirayuki makes a 90 degree angle bow before entering. Rather excessive by any degree, then again, everyone has their own quirks. I'd rather not think as to why she does so though, it's not that important. Her attire presently is that of the Ashford Academy's female uniform. But of course the material is the same bulletproof weave I use. "Lu-chan, are you really going to—"

"Yes of course. I'll be back in time for class." I smile in her direction as I walk over to the doorway.

She frowns a little, or so it'd appear from her hesitation to reply. "Lu-chan, did you take it with you?"

"It? Ah you mean this." I pat the underside of my uniform's left shoulder, specifically the sling holster carrying my handgun, a Beretta 92F modified to enable bursts of up to three shots and full automatic fire modes. In case the initial sixteen rounds aren't sufficient, I have a spare fifteen round magazine concealed under my right shoulder. The ammo is the Britannian 'variant' of the German 9x19mm Parabellum, the 9mm Empire. The only actual difference is the naming, such pettiness is the greatness of the all mighty Holy Britannian Empire.

It's not the only weapon I have on my person. A shake of my sleeve and a closed butterfly knife slips out into my left hand. I push the knife back into the concealed pocket of my shirt's sleeve. Of course I can use both quite well, though I'd rather not have to use the knife. That is strictly situational and not a last resort, as the latter would probably leave me seriously outmatched. "Why is that?"

"With Kira around now… could he be related to the Butei Killer?"

'Butei Killer'… a psychopathic killer who targeted Britannian armed detectives, also known as Butei. The trail of murders moved to Area Eleven about four months ago and rapidly lead to the closure of the branch here. Modus Operandi – Setting bombs on the target's vehicle of transportation, incapacitating the victim, sending a remote controlled-vehicle armed with a machine gun, and finally leading the victim over a cliff, or the equivalent, and into the sea.

Exactly thirty-four days after the first day's murders appeared in Area Eleven, Clovis closed the Area Eleven branch over 'concern' of its students with some transferring over to Ashford Academy. However, the deaths haven't stopped. They have, however, spread to include those with some connection of sorts to those Butei and meet an unknown criteria.

Then again it could be a copycat or a separate person committing the latter murders. "No. I doubt that. But, it's too early to make any assumptions. For all we could know they're one and the same. Then again, maybe not. In any case, I'll be fine. If I didn't trust Rivalz enough I'd secure my own ride."

"True…," Shirayuki nods and lets out a relieved sigh. It'd seem something's come up during her divination. I hate to admit but… they're quite accurate, even if a bit too vague for my taste. However, any hint of what is to come is useful. "Um… When I did my fortune reading this morning, it said you'll meet a bird, a witch, and have trouble with girls."

"I see… Hm…." Girls? That's… vague, far too vague to be of any use until I see it myself. Hmm, a bird? It can't be literally, so aspect or some other relation to a bird…. But a Witch? That's problematic…. "A Witch?"

She nods and confirms, "A witch."

"Tch…." A vague yet troublesome prediction. The problem isn't simply because it's a Witch, rather the problem is which side is she aligned with. Setting up contingencies and preparations for the wrong alignment is worse than a lack of preparations. "I'll think of something."

"Of course Lu-chan," agrees Shirayuki. "…um… about breakfast—"

I glance at the time. Tch, I wasted too much time with this discussion. I grab a watch off a tray on my desk and slap it over my wrist. An alternative timepiece if you will, it'd come in handy if my phone's destroyed, lost, stolen, or the battery dies. One can never be too prepared. "Sorry. If it were a little earlier. But… instead, how about this?"

I move across the room to the doorway. And of course, to 'make it up' to her for now. I lean in towards Shirayuki, give a quick kiss on her cheek, and hurry out the door immediately afterwards. Well that's that for now. Least she won't be taking it out over Masuzu and Goshiki, or Rivalz.

* * *

_Ashford Academy – Behind the Student Council Clubhouse_

I'd prefer to not drag Rivalz into my personal war, but he provides an excellent witness should I need an alibi for my endeavors. It's simple. Butei are technically independent of the Britannian government; literally though, they're activities are kept in check by the government and thus by extension have certain rule and regulations which they must abide by. In exchange, provided they can provide proof or evidence, their testimony can be sufficient to overturn a sham trial. Though in more extreme cases, multiple evidence and or Butei testimonies are necessary to achieve the same effect. However, given that the Butei only consist of Britannians and Honorary Britannians, and the rarity in which a Britannian is sentenced to a sham trail, it's a moot point. But an abusable one since short of a jury, the same testimony weights much more. "Ahoy, Rivalz."

"I'm not late," he says, checking his watch once as he walks over to his motorbike, an illegally modified RR1200 BMC, though that's not to say it doesn't have legal modifications either. I blame Shirley for the former. Her and her very, very vague 'friend' of sorts who modifies vehicles for speed, particularly motorcycles. "You left me behind yesterday."

"That wasn't my idea, I'd rather be in my room or at a match instead," I retort. Which is perfectly true. Besides, I don't need to give him a reason to agree with Shirley's vocal disdain against my gambling. "I'll make it up to you okay?"

"…All right. Well then, let's get moving, unless you want to be late," remarks Rivalz.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement – Lower Block – Safe-house 01_

_Hayate's POV_

"I can't believe how fast she's moving," I remark. It's already been what, fourteen minutes? And she still isn't done storing those clothes away. Putting away clothes shouldn't take this long, well unless she's folding them, which is understandable for a third of them but not the rest. Or did she make a mess of things?

"Nakajima-san, by that I'd assume you're ready?" inquires Masuzu as she comes up alongside my right, dressed in the same JLF uniform she came in yesterday—er wait, I stand corrected. We had a number of these in storage somewhere? This I can understand, but… the size. She blinks and chuckles a little. "The maid… Shinozaki, Sayoko, made the adjustments. If I recall correctly, this was one of yours."

My eye left twitches. Wait a second, how and when did he—this doesn't make any sense. Besides, when did he have these made! Or rather, how did he acquire them? Don't tell me… I feign indifference. Oh, he he. I'll forgive him, this time for giving me this opportunity. "Hmm... no it's not."

"Oh? Then—" begins Masuzu.

"Yeah, handmade by him, for you," I deadpan. Oh, 'I'm sorry', but this is just too good to pass up on. "If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself."

"T-Th... That's—" Her face turns a shade of light red. Hey hey, if you were so insistent on saying you didn't confess, then why are you reacting like this? What are you, a tsundere? Or is it a phobia? Eh, can't be the latter because of _that_ incident.

"Onee-chan, 'that's' what?" inquires Goshiki. Wait, when did she get here? On second thought, I don't want to know. No need to give the impression I'm slacking off, even if I am slacking off. In any case, now that she's here we can get going, right?

"Nothing, it's nothing," denies Masuzu. Right, I absolutely believe you. In fact, I believe you just as much as that uniform you're wearing is specifically tailored made for you by Lelouch.

"Really onee-chan?" Goshiki's left hand drifts to her pocket. If I had to guess, I'd say it's the recording. Though it begs the question, do you really not trust your sister that much? But I guess it's well warranted.

"Yes really," affirms Masuzu, nodding as she spoke. For a moment. She catches sight of something, a bit too late I'd say. "Eh—"

"Yes onee-chan? What's wrong?" asks Goshiki. She smiles innocently at her dear onee-chan, while keeping her hand on the recording. "Onee-chan?"

"Ah, um…," stammers Masuzu. You're still worked up on and over it? That can't be helped, your imouto's blackmailing you with it. It's not my fault for your carelessness when confessing to him. Then again, hindsight is fifty-fifty right? Ah whatever, I'll lend her a hand, again.

"Goshiki, did you arm yourself yet?" I walk over to Goshiki, lean over towards her ear, cover her mouth and drop to a mutter, "It's fine, just keep it in moderation, okay?"

She nods and I remove my hand from her mouth. I head back over to Masuzu's side. Unlike Goshiki, I already have a pair Beretta 92F, one in each thigh holsters, along with a spare magazine for each, along with a CQC-7 tactical folding knife. Hence why I'm wearing what one can say amounts to a grey version of the Ashford School uniform, topped by a long sleeved jacket. Naturally, the uniform is made of bulletproof weave, the jacket is not. And given the guns and knife on my person, in effect the uniform is a female Butei school uniform in all but appearance.

"Oh and Goshiki, please show Suwa-san the armory. If she needs a replacement, then make do within limitations," I add. By limitations I mean concealable weapons without the need of anything else but clothes or concealed holsters. After all, getting caught isn't something we can afford. Likewise, making additional preparations and taking round about routes are all but necessary precautions, and that's just assuming nothing major occurs. From the looks of things, it'll be a little while longer before we leave.

* * *

_Elsewhere… Location N/a_

_Third Person POV_

A certain girl with shoulder length, amethyst colored hair crouches behind a ruined building. In her hands is a pistol of sorts, not even remotely resembling a Britannian make. She peers over the side of the building. "…That hair and eyes, so he's here this time too," mutters the girl in a tone nearly inaudible.

* * *

_Elsewhere... Location N/a_

A certain blond haired reporter belonging to Hi-TV smiles a smile short of maniacal glee, like a child receiving his birthday, Christmas, and new years day gifts all at the same time. Ten times over. Maybe not. He accepts a unmarked package from the delivery boy and immediately turns and closes the door. And then, he sets himself to work.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement – Highway_

_Lelouch's POV_

"That's strange, it's too empty," I mutter. There's only a few vehicles on the highway, and the last one we passed… oh three minutes ago. It's rather suspicious when one considers what transpired yesterday. Then again, I might be imagining things.

"Lelouch, it's just our good fortune after what happened yesterday," says Rivalz, though it seems it's just to reassure himself. His left hand is stiff, though his fingers are shaking slightly. He only does that when he's bracing himself against a surprise. Then again, that's to be expected of a Butei, even if he wasn't in the Assault Division. "Besides, we're almost there."

"Yeah…." Well he has a point. This trip isn't really because of a chess match, it's a meeting with one of my Geassed agents. That's not to say there won't be a chess match, just that we'll be left alone by Rivalz during the span of the match, so there's no risk of him finding out. My agent is also one of my channels of communication with 'T' and later I have a meeting with 'M' at the Saitama Ghettos. Why there of all places? I don't know.

"There is a bomb set on your motorbike," informs a calm voice from the rear. It's a vocaloid, one of those popular singing synthesizers on the internet. Of course, it has nothing on my voice synthesizer, though I have to admit it's getting there. "If you try to get off or reduce your current speed it will explode."

Wait. You can't be serious. This isn't happening. This just isn't happening. How does it keep up anyway? Rivalz seems equally pale. Why does Shirayuki have to be right this time? I turn to check behind us. There's a upside down 'T' shaped, two wheeled vehicle, specifically a 'Segway'. It's unoccupied, except by a loud speaker and a automatic gun. Of course, it's facing our direction.

Specifically, it's an UZI. A Middle Eastern Federation sub-machine-gun capable of firing ten rounds of 9mm Parabellum ammo per second, specifically from the IMI company in Israel. The ammo, courtesy of the Euro Universe member state of Germany. Though depending on the model, the ammo could be the .22 Long Rifle, .45 ACP, or .41 Action Express, all three of which are Britannian models. But given the purpose of this UZI, it's likely the 9mm Parabellum due to greater cartridge size of up to 50 rounds per magazine, normally.

"Lelouch, check—" begins Rivalz. Which is exactly what I'm doing, why else would I lean off the side of the motorbike? I reach over and down the side, feeling the underbelly of the motorbike. It's not here? Then— My hand moves to check the underside of the sidecar. Oh great. There's simply no way this is a joke.

"You can't ask anyone for help. Even using your cellphone will start the detonator on the bomb."

The color drains from my face as everything comes together in my mind. Oh crap.


End file.
